Street to School
by Kute Orphan Kitty
Summary: School is ready to begin and new changes have come to both Kagome and Sango. Kagome's hertige is soon to reveal itself as these two battle to stay sane in their school. Boys are trying to get at Sango still not beleiving she isn't free. M for sex,atrape
1. Chapter 1

Street To School: Sequel to Street Love!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Author's notexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you readers for giving me such good reviews. It'll take me a while to come up with chapters for this story seeing as I'll be in school a lot more. But please bare with me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three weeks passed quickly as Sango and Kagome spent most of their time up in their room getting ready for school. Sango was still teaching Kagome how to read. She could speak fairly well as long as no one said any new words to her. But either way she was doing great. What Sango didn't know was that when Kagome fell asleep her demon side would make her review making sure she got it right. She then would help her out with her feelings with Sango as a prize. That's what was happening just now.

"**Good job Kagome. You got them all right." **she said praising the young girl. Kagome just smiled at her as the Demon patted her gently on the head. **"Now for your reward. You know how beautiful she is? Well the guys will be all over her. You need to show dominance. Give them a quick snarl as you bare your fangs, or you just make sure she doesn't leave your sights. There is a way for you to tell if she is in trouble though. Kinda like a mind link/ emotions link. Your senses will heighten when she uses them and you'll be able to find her. It's one of the perks of the dog tribe your from. They were getting to be so small in numbers from attacks that this is one of the techniques they used. The other you'll know about when your ready." **she said.

Kagome looked at her other half. "_Really? Ok then teach me. I want be able to do it. Me no give Sango up to boy." _she said with a small snarl. Looking at her demon half she asked. "_What me call you since you call me Kagome?_" she asked.

Her demon side just laughed.** "You can call me what you want. Just use the short version of your name I guess. So...you can call me Kag until that's what Sango starts calling you. Now...for this technique. She must agree to it fully and seal it with a kiss. She has to kiss you or it won't work. After that all you have to do is get her exchange some blood with you on ever piece of your body. Don't worry you'll heal by morning. You must cut your legs, arms, lips, and stomach of each other. When that is done just press yourselves together and go to sleep. You'll wake up in the morning to the wounds sealed. She'll feel some changes in her, but that's just a small side-effect."**

Kagome nodded and smiled at her other half. "_Thank you Kag. I'll do just that. Your...your not just gonna come out of me if I get angry will you?" _she asked. She could feel herself waking. She knew she had to do it tonight before this school thing started.

Kag looked at her. **"No not unless I need to. I'll be watching though."** she said as she waved.** "Bye now. You gotta wake up and preform that rit...um...trick then you'll be set."** she said. She didn't want the girl to know that it was part of the mating ritual and that when she did this she would tell all other demons that Sango was hers unless someone stronger could take her. **_"Not that anyone is stronger than her. Mother being strongest of the clan, and her father the best of the best. Not to mention..."_** but she was cut out of her thoughts by Kagome hugging her. She gave her a quick pat on the head and watched her leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Waking World xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome woke up and smiled before nuzzling the side of Sango's face. It was a little past noon. They had stayed up most of the night learning and teaching. "Sango I got a thing I want ask you." she said giving her lips a lick. "We go sleepy later." she said with a smile.

Sango groaned a bit before opening her eyes. Leaning up she gave Kagome a sweet kiss. "Yeah..yawn...what is it?" she asked wrapping her arms around Kagome.

Kagome smiled. "I know way to stay um...in touch with each other in skool. But...Kag said that you had to agree to it first. It technique where we cut each other and press our bodies so the blood mixes. But it will help make sure not one of us is in trouble." she said.

Sango laughed before smiling. "Of course I will. If it'll help us in any way possible I will. I'm surprised you even asked. You should know I would gladly do anything for you." she said before leaning up and kissing her again.

Kagome just smiled. "Ok then. We get started then. Kag say that it painful, and we sleep when done. We be heal by morning." she said with a nod. Reaching over she grabbed a dagger Sango had on decoration next to her bedside. "Here use this."

Sango looked at it before at the girl she loved dearly. "Ok Kagome. If it'll help we'll do it. Now cut me and I'll follow pace." she said.

Kagome whimpered a bit before nodding. She didn't want to hurt Sango at all but she knew this was for the best. Reaching down with a clawed hand she started to make cuts in her arms, legs, and stomach. She finished by making a shallow cut on her lips. It hurt her greatly to watch Sango flinch every time she cut her a little bit. "Me sorry."

Sango smiled. "Don't worry about it." Taking the dagger she followed suit and cut the same areas on Kagome's body. When she was done she vowed to have that dagger thoroughly cleaned. "Ok what now?" she asked.

Kagome smiled. "You go back sleep. But breath through nose." she said pointing to it. Laying down again she made sure their bleeding parts touched. She finished with placing her lips gently on Sango's. Both could feel the pain of their blood mixing with one another's and from the cuts they made. But after a few minutes that pain disappeared when they fell asleep to drowsy to see what would happen to them.

If they had stayed awake long enough to watch the blood mingle they would see markings start to appear on Sango's cheeks that matched Kagome's. Small tattoos started to appear over their cuts as they healed. On their stomach was a dark blue almost black down outlined in silver. Their arms held silver stripes with an outline of the same color as the dog, and the stripes traveled up their biceps to their shoulders. The ones on their legs did the same as their arms but traveled downwards and were a dark blue/black color. But for a strange reason a large tattoo appeared on their backs. This was only to happen if the two people were to be soul-mates. This particular tattoo showed a large silver dog with black/blue paws howling to a blue moon. On the dogs back was a small person wielding a large sword. This indicated their two personalities and ancestries. They were gonna wake up to a big surprise in the morning as well to other changes that are not physical.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Authors Note xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for not making it longer but I was running out of ideas for this one. I couldn't think of any great ideas for the tattoos to put on them and these were the only ones I could come up with at the time. Thanks for all the readers that have stayed with me this far. I really appreciate it a lot. Oh...how many of you want to see Inuyasha and Miroku as one of the people beaten to a pulp by Kagome?


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 : Street to School

Sango woke up to her alarm clock blaring out. It was only 6 in the morning but they had to go to school. Reaching over to hit the clock she stopped and looked at her arm. _What the...wh...what's on my arm?'_ she thought to herself. Turning her head she saw the same design on that arm also. Gently she started to shake Kagome. "Wake up Love. Something happened last night." she whispered.

Kagome whimpered and blinked open her eyes. "Hmm? What?" she asked her. Sitting up she looked down at Sango and smiled. "It work. Now humans and demons know we mates. Or soon to be ones." she said with a bright smiled. Her smile only got wider as she remembered what that day was. "YAY! We get go school today." she said. Grabbing Sango by her hand she pulled her into the bathroom. "What time we go school?" she asked.

Sango just laughed at her eagerness. "8 o'clock Kagome. We still have 2 hours until then so we can take our time." she said and turned on the shower. Stepping inside she thought Kagome would get into the bathtub. She usually didn't take showers with her because it would get into her ears. But she got a surprise that morning. Feeling another body come in she turned around, but was stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around her waist. She felt soft lips cascading across her shoulders and the back of her neck. "What are you doing Kagome?" she asked softly closing her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx Slight Lemon (**BEWARE)**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome just kept kissing her with the occasional lick here and there. " Just show mate love." she said bringing her hand up to Sango's breast. Lightly she started to knead her nipple with her fingers as her other hand rested on her stomach. "So Lovely. I can't wait take you as mine." she said running her still hand further down. Her own chest was pressed up against Sango's back.

Sango just moaned and leaned her head back against Kagome's shoulder. The water from the shower gently hit her face and rolled down her neck. She could hear Kagome moan a bit at her warm skin. The feeling of her fingers next to her womanhood made her get wet just thinking about what she might do. '_I think I better get some toys for us soon. I did say I was gonna show her what they are.'_ she thought to herself. That's when she felt one of Kagome's fingers rub lightly against her clit. Arching her back she let out a loud moan.

Kagome just lightly started licking Sango's neck as her fingers played with her clit. Light moans came through her own throat at the feeling of how warm and wet Sango was. She just wanted to take Sango right there but she knew that when she was done her love would be sore.

'**There you go kid. That's how you do it. Just listen to her moans. Feel for that connection that you made last night. Follow it. You'll be able to feel how much she likes it and she'll be able to feel what your feeling. When it gets stronger you should be able to hear her thoughts if the emotion behind them is strong enough.' **Her demon side said to her. Silver stripes could be seen flashing on her cheeks at some points before fading all together.

Kagome just nodded and moved a finger down a little. Slowly she inserted a finger into Sango as her thumb played with her clit. "More Love?" she asked her lightly. "Sango...can...can I mark...mark you as...mate?" she asked.

Sango just looked at her slightly before nodding. "Only if you move your fingers faster and make me cum. But I'm gonna show you how much fun sex is when there are toys involved." she said moving her hips lightly to make Kagome's fingers move deeper into her.

Kagome just smiled and licked a spot on her neck. She was looking for the sweetest spot so she could mark her. The fingers in Sango's pussy moved faster as she slipped another one in causing Sango to moan and push back into her. Kagome just licked her lips and sank her teeth into Sango's neck. When she lifted her teeth out she gently licked the wound to close it. Her hand moved faster and faster and Sango's hips were bucking against her hand.

"Ah...ah...Kagome..I'm...I'm cum...CUMMING!" she yelled before leaning back against Kagome panting. She felt the fingers move away and the arm wrap around her waist holding her up. "Wow...that was great." she said. Turning her head she caught Kagome's lips with her own in a gentle kiss. "I love you." she whispered after pulling away a bit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Lemon Over (you can read the story again) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome just smiled and looked at her bit mark. It had been replaced with a dark blue swirl with a thin line of silver in it. "Love you too Sango." she said. "We get ready school now?" she asked.

Sango just chuckled and nodded. "Yes we better get ready for school now. It's going to be a long day." she said with a sigh. She noticed kagome looking at her with a confused face. "There are some guys at school that are always trying to make me go out with them or something like that. There are also 2 dog demons that are probably gonna try and take you as theirs. But...knowing you and with these symbols on our bodies your from a much stronger dog clan than they are." she said

"**You bet you are kid. Your mother and father, God bless their souls, were of the greatest of dog clans. You are the last of them pretty much. The blue and silver swirls are the symbol of a very rare and powerful clan that used to rule all of Feudal Japan and other parts of the world. They gave custody to some of the other clans. The whites ruled the West, the reds the East, the browns the South, and the blacks the north. Your clan however sat** **right in the middle. Now...I'll tell you the rest later. Just so you know. If anyone ever tries to make fun of you and they are a dog demon. Don't let them. You are the strongest of you clan because of the 2 bloods that run through your veins." **she said as a warning.

Kagome nodded to herself and looked at the smiling Sango. "No one take mate from me." she said with a determined look in her eyes. Picking Sango up she carried her back into their room and set her on the bed. "Um...what we wear?" she asked sitting down next to her.

Sango just giggled before standing up and going into the closet. "We still got a good hour before we have to leave for school but we gotta eat too." she said. Digging through the clothing she picked out 2 outfits and threw one to Kagome. The young half-demon would only wear pants or shorts with t-shirts or hoodies. Anything else she would shy away from. '_It's a good thing I have so many clothes then._' she thought looking at her. Sango was wearing a long black skirt with blue swirls going around it, with a dark blue shirt. A light gray jacket covered her arms as she put her hair up in a high ponytail. She had black combat boots on her feet.

Kagome looked at her clothing with a bright smile. She had a pair of black pants with the same pattern as Sango's and a light blue belly shirt that showed the markings on her arms and stomach. Their school was very lenient on what the students could wear and as long as it didn't show inappropriate stuff ( sorry you pervs) you could wear it.

Sango looked at her clothing quick before taking off the jacket. She was going to show off her marking as well. They showed how proud she was to be Kagome's mate and she wanted the world to know.

When both of the girls were ready the went downstairs to get some breakfast. All the way down the stairs they would hold hands smiling.

Shya couldn't help but smile when she saw them. When she got a closer look at them she couldn't help but smile. _'So they did that did they? Wow...I hope that inner demon of Kagome's knows what she's doing. Now...what family were those colors and symbols from again?'_ she asked herself as she set the food out. "Sango you better hurry and eat. You got 45 minutes to eat, get in the car, and get to school. You don't want to be late for your first day do you?" she asked.

Sango sighed and loaded two plates up with food before handing one to Kagome. Both of them pretty much inhaled the food. Looking at the clock Sango nearly fainted. Even with their speedy eating they only had about 20 min to get to school. "Kagome come on we gotta go right now." she said grabbing her lovers arm and pulling her out of the house. "Bye Mom see you later!" she called out not even waiting for a response.

Rushing out she practically threw Kagome into the front seat of a red 2006 Ferrari with silver flames on the side. Getting in the drivers seat she turned the key and immediatly backed out of the garage, and gunned it down the street. She could hear Kagome whimpering beside her as she did 90 down a 30 mile an hour street.

Soon the made it to the school with 5 min. to spare. This was the day that all hell broke loose in their lives. And both of them knew it. They could see all they guys already looking at Sango's body along with whispers about the girl she was with.

Kagome's ears flicked back and forth and she had to restrain a growl with the things she heard. Things like. "I bet she would be a good fuck." and " I bet I could get her to kiss me within a week." came from almost all the guys. She even heard a few of those comments from other girls. But the ones that made her eyes flash silver were the ones made about Sango. The only way she could stay calm enough was to grab Sango's skirt in her hand and stand behind her slightly so she could take her calming scent in before she lost it completely in the waves of arousal going on around her. The worst comment she heard made her totally lose it. "I'm gonna take her as mine this year. I don't care how but I'll be sure that Sango will lose her virginity to me. Even if I have to rape her." she heard a young boy say. Turning to look at him, Kagome's eyes turned silver, her teeth and claws grew longer, and the stripes appeared on her face.

Sango turned to look at her when she felt an anger that wasn't her own flash. Turning to look at Kagome she quickly grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "Calm down love. Lets get into the school and get ready for class." she said stroking her hair lightly.

Kagome calmed down but kept her hand in Sango's as they walked to the principal's office for their schedules and rule books. This year was going to be tough for the two of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Authors' Note. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank all of you peoples that have stuck around. Yes...there are going to be many more lemons in this one. Sorry for misleading you in the other like that. Didn't mean to do that to you guys. pouts Anyway...I hope you like this one. And yes to all of you who like the sex toys they will be getting some soon...maybe in the next chapter or two.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

_**Street to School**_

Sango led Kagome to the principal's office with Kagome hanging onto her skirt. "Kagome...please try not to pick anymore fights. I know you can beat them but still." she said looking at her out of the corner of her eye.

Kagome just whimpered slightly as her ears pinned themselves against her head. "Me sorry Sango." she said quietly. She followed behind her meekly as they walked the halls.

Sango just pulled her to the side and gave her a small kiss. "It's fine Lovey. Just be more careful. Hang onto me for the day until you get used to it." she said and grabbed her hand.

A light blush decorated Kagome's cheeks as she followed behind her to the principal's office.

xxxxxxxxxxxx Outside xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The young boy who had nearly been attacked by Kagome shrugged his shoulders as 2 white haired boys approached him.

"Miroku what the hell happened? What did you do to that half-demon girl?" said the shorter of the two. He had long silver-white hair, two little dog ears on his head, and golden eyes. He was wearing a tight red muscle shirt and baggy black pants with black Vans.

Miroku looked at him. "I guess she heard what I was saying about Sango. Girl kinda blew up and started transforming. Kinda like you did before you got your sword Inuyasha. Hey Sess. You quite...why?" he asked the taller of the two.

Sesshomaru looked as passive as ever. "Well...if my Little Brother hadn't noticed he would know that the girl is from a dog-demon tribe. And a very strong one at that." A small smile appeared on his face (Run for you lives!). "I think I'll take her as mine." he said. Sesshoumaru had the same eyes and hair color as Inuyasha. But instead of dog ears he only had the pointed ears of a full demon. 2 magenta stripes decorated his cheeks and wrists. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with black pants with chains. He also wore black Vans.

Miroku and Inuyasha just shrugged their shoulders and the three of them headed off to class. Miroku and Sesshoumaru were thinking of ways to get Kagome or Sango as theirs. Little did they know Inuyasha was doing the same.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Principal's office xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome and Sango looked at the old woman sitting before them. The name plate said 'Principal Taels'. She seemed kind as she looked at the frightened hanyou girl hiding behind Sango. "So Sango...found a new friend did you? Well your mother called us and told us all about her predicament so she'll share your homework until she can do it herself. She will also have all the same classes and will be seated right next to you in all of them. If you having are troubles with the teachers if you are helping her with the class I will speak with them. Now...here are you class schedules and you should know your way around the school. Good luck." she said with a smile to Kagome.

Kagome just hid further behind Sango's back. Sango looked back at her with a smile before looking at Principal Taels. "Thank you so much Ma'am. We'll do our best." she said and bowed before leading Kagome out the doors and back into the hallways. "Now...we gotta get to home room for a bit before heading off to our first class. We only have four classes a day but they are pretty hard. I got some easy classes for you though." she said looking back at Kagome. "And each of them have classes with 2 people tables."

Kagome smiled and moved closer to her. Her eyes closed as she leaned up against her. "Sango...I love you." she whispered. Her ears twitched lightly as they walked down the hall. No one was going past them or anything so no other set of ears heard Kagome's little declaration.

Sango just smiled and gave her cheek a small kiss. "I love you too Kagome. But...open your eyes so you can see where your going. We can sleep when we get back home." she said to her_ 'Maybe...depends on if we have some fun or not.'_ she thought.

Walking into their first class they sat down at the very back right next to each other. Both were glad to see that there was a board in front of their desk so that they could hide their hands or whatever else they had underneath the desk.

Kagome gave a wide yawn and leaned her head on Sango's shoulder again. She fell into a light sleep so she could have a brief conversation with Kag.

Sango just looked at her with a smile and let her sleep while she could. '_Oh no...we have gym today. I forgot all about the fact that this teacher hates half-demons...damn it. sigh I better watch Kagome in that class or she'll go berserk like she did in the courtyard.'_ she thought.

'**Hey kid. I saw how you almost ready to tear that boy apart. I was wondering why you were calling on me like that._'_**Kag said with a smile. '**Now...what did you want to talk about?'**

Kagome looked at her. "_I was wondering if tonight I should ask Sango if she wants to complete the mating. I got the mark I just need to finish it. Please...what do you think?"_ she asked her demon counterpart. Suddenly a newer part of her showed up. It looked exactly like her but with light brown eyes no fangs, dog ears, or claws.

'**Well looked what the cat dragged in. Hello Human how've been these past couple weeks?'** she said with a scoff.

The human just grunted. **_"_**Fine no thanks to you. So...Kagome...sorry haven't talked to you much. But...I gotta go with you on the mating one. Demon butt over there will be a definite yes and I gotta agree. I'm the one that still holds your heart stead while she." throwing a finger over to Kag. "Controls your anger. All she's good for really. Oh...and you better get something that'll control her. Don't want you going out and slaughtering innocent people do we?" she asked them.

Kagome shook her head and looked at them. "So...it's yes to the mating and I need a thingy to keep my anger under control. Hmm...I'll ask Sango when me done." she said. "Bye now..." she said waving to them before leaving.

Opening her eyes she gently licked Sango's neck. "Hmm...Sango...me got something me wanna ask you..." she said softly. There still wasn't anybody in the room.

Sango turned to her and captured her lips in a small kiss. "Yeah love what is it?" she asked. Gently she started rubbing Kagome's cute little ears and listened to the purr it elicited out of her.

Kagome just sat there. "Will you be...my mate tonight?" she asked as she pressed h er ears further into Sango's hands. Slowly kids were filling into the room as the bell was 5 min from ringing.

Sango just smiled and nodded. "Of course." she said. Gently she sat Kagome back up straight and smiled. "Now pay attention. This day shall go either slow or fast." she said. Kagome just nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxx Authors Note xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No one better steal my teachers. I made them on my own. Like Principal Taels...and some other teachers that'll be shone in the next one...Don't worry..I just need time to get through my homework before going on.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 Street To School _don't own Inuyasha characters_ but I do own the teachers.

The Teacher walked into the room and the introductions began. When it got to Sango she introduced Kagome as well. "Well...my name is Sango and this is Kagome." she said looking at her lover. When she saw the sadness in her eyes about being called just that Sango smiled and pat her head gently. "And I'm taken also. So guys...and girls you can no longer try asking me out. I already got a lover." she said sitting down.

Kagome off a sound that showed she loved Sango as she nuzzled her neck lightly. Everyone in the room couldn't stop staring at them. That's when one of the biggest gossipers and preps of the school spoke up.

"You're a lesbian? And your lover is...is that..FREAK!?" she cried out pointing to Kagome making her slide into her chair a bit with a whimper. The kids in the class looked angry also.

"Now look here. She's saved my life 2 times already! If I say that she's my lover and mate then that's what she is and you have no say about it." she said at them. They all sat back in their seats slightly afraid of her. Grabbing Kagome she gave a small kiss on the lips to calm her down. "Shh...Love it's alright. Calm down they can't hurt you." she said petting her ears slightly.

Kagome smiled lightly and started to purr. "Love you Sango." Looking at the people she growled lightly at them as she bared her fangs. "No one touch mate. She mine." she said wrapping her arm around her possessively.

Everyone in the room backed away slightly from them. The girl was just about to say something when the bell rang. Sango grabbed both of their stuff and took off towards the door with Kagome's arm still around her waist.

Heading off towards their next class Sango sighed in relief. She knew how fast word spread around the school and that the guys will be outraged to here. That just made Sango laugh which caused Kagome to look up at her slightly. "Nothing Kagome...just some thoughts. But we got math now with.." Looks down at their schedule. "Mrs. Tristin." she said. Shrugging she slowed down and gave Kagome a chance to grab her hand. "What is it Kagome?" she asked.

Kagome looked straight ahead teeth bared in anger. Her eyes were flashing from blue to silver in quick sessions. "It's him...the one that said those things." she said. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end.

Miroku walked down the hall with Inuyasha beside him and Sesshoumaru behind him walking like he hadn't a care in the world ( which he doesn't). That's when he spotted Sango. He completely ignored Kagome and walked up to her. "Hello my Lovely Sango." His hand reached down lower and lower nearly reaching her ass but was caught by a clawed hand. Not thinking he looked over to the other person. "Inuyasha if you would..." but stopped when he saw blue eyes flashing to silver...or was it silver flashing to blue? He wouldn't know but he knew this wasn't Inuyasha. "Um...I'm sorry Sango's friend. But I must take her away from you at the moment. She and I are kinda dating so we need alone time." he said in an obvious lie.

Kagome looked at him as her eyes flashed again. "No you aren't. She mine...back off." she growled out. Twisting his arm she got him off of Sango and threw him to his friends. "Stay away from her. You no get her away from me." she said before wrapping her arms tightly around Sango's waist.

Inuyasha bent down to Miroku. "You know...I wouldn't mess with her. If you haven't noticed yet with your 'Monkish' powers I bet you could see their aura's or whatever mixing. Cause I can smell their scents intertwined with one another. And if you haven't noticed...there's a mark on Sango's shoulder you smart ass lecher." he said pointing.

Looking up, Miroku spotted the colored mark on Sango's shoulder. "That...that _freak girl_ took Sango as her mate." he said. He ignored Inuyasha's growling at the freak part.

Miroku might be his best friend and the school's biggest player and his brother the most popular for his look and full blooded demon, but he was still friends with her when all was said and done. Miroku and Sesshoumaru didn't even know that the two were friends. That's how Sango was always able to escape Miroku's grasp. Inuyasha always told her to keep her safe. (Yes people Inu is good..shhhh...).

Sango looked behind her at Kagome and smiled before whispering lightly into her ear that even Sesshoumaru couldn't hear her. "Lovey calm down. Inu over there will protect me as good as any friend. You're my lover and nothing will keep me from you." she said nibbling her ear slightly.

Kagome melted in her touch as she started to growl/purr. "Ok..." she murmured loosening her hold a bit.

Sango just looked at her with a smile. "Good. Now we'll see him later anyways. Don't worry. He's a hanyou just like you are. He'll respect our decision." she said. Pulling Kagome out from behind her she settled the younger girl in front of her body and held her tight to her chest. "Miroku it's time you left now." she said giving him a hard glare.

Miroku brushed his clothing off and scowled. "Sango my dear I will have you instead of...this..this _mongrel._." he said and turned making sure Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were next to him. On the ground where Inuyasha was standing was a note.

Sango saw this because she was waiting for it. Opening it up she held it in front of Kagome so she could read it also.

_Dear S._

_Meet me at the big tree near the shrine at 5pm. M and SS don't know about it. Bring GF with you. Oh...and hide car 2 blocks back._

_Love...I_

Sango just smiled and put the note into her pocket. "Kagome we're going to meet him later. You'll like him. He's not a sex-aholic like his brother or friend." she said with a smile. Moving her to her side she held her around the waist.

Kagome just looked up at her. "Sango...I love you." she said again looking up at her. Gently she leaned her head on the other's shoulder and smiled as they walked to their next class...Gym.

Getting into the locker rooms she pulled out both her uniforms. She had a spare just in case she forgot the other. "Here...wear this until we get you one of your own." she said.

Kagome looked at the shorts and tank-top. The bottoms were black with a white stripe on the side and very short. The top was a light blue color with a white stripe across the chest. Smiling she pulled them closer to her face and nearly sighed right there. She loved the smell Sango gave off. To her it was...intoxicating.

Quickly pulling the clothes on she smiled and sat down to watch Sango dress. Her eyes couldn't get enough of Sango's body and was very disappointed when she was covered again. The markings that both of them had showed and she liked how sexy the made her look. "Sexy...and mine." she muttered.

Sango blushed lightly as she heard those words come from Kagome. "Thanks Love. Now come on before you get into trouble." she said grabbing her by the hand and dragging her outside. They would be running an obstacle course today. And this teacher was very strict. If you were late you had to do twice as much work and with weights.

And unfortunately they were late getting out there. This teacher, Mrs. Darge, or Lt. Darge to the people like Sango who were punkish, was in the military for 20 years. So when Sango and Kagome came out of the locker room she was scowling and holding up a set of weights. "Well look what we got here. Two little maggots that think they can be late. And one of them is half-breed trash also. Well...Miss Sango you know the rules. 20lbs weights on each limb and twice through the obstacle course for the both of you." she said handing them each four 20lbs weights.

Kagome gave a light growl and put them on. They were no trouble for her. But Sango looked like it was going to be slightly difficult.

Mrs. Darge looked at the class. "Okay Maggots. 20 pushups, 20 sit ups, 20 chin ups, and 1 time through the course." she said before turning to the two laters. "You two shall do 40 of the three and 2 times through the course. Half-breed you do 60 and 2." she said and left them to do their thing.

Kagome just growled and got on the ground not knowing what the hell she just said. Looking over at Sango she followed her example making sure to keep time with her so she knew where 40 was and doing 20 more. When they were finished with that they started on the course. Inside her head she almost laughed at all the names her demon and humans. The most popular were Bitch, Psycho, Bitch, Ass-wipe, Ass-hole, Bitch, Bastard, Deutch Bag, Bitch, and of course..Mega Bitch.

Sango looked at the slight smile on Kagome's face as they walked towards the obstacle course. First they had to climb a 10 foot wall, followed by jumping hurdles, climbing a 40 foot rope, army crawling a sand pit, and lifting weights across another sand pit. Both of them went off quickly easily climbing the wall and having just a slight difficulty on the hurdles thanks to the weights. Their weights also gave them troubles on the rope climb but they made it to the top and slid back down burning their hands slightly. The army crawl was easy as was the weight carrying.

But their true test came when they had to do it again. Sango was having troubles. Her muscles here throbbing and bruises were forming on her knees and arms. Sweat was rolling down her face and her clothes were already soaked. As if to make matters worse storm clouds were forming and a light rain came just as they were going up over the wall. More bruises and cuts came from hitting and falling on the hurdles. The rope climb was very difficult. Sango got half–way up and was too tired. The rope was slick and her arms were numb. Kagome seeing her troubles reached down and grabbed her taking her up the rest of the way. Sango was too tired to continue. The other students and Mrs. Darge had gone inside so it was safe for her to help. Carrying Sango the rest of the way she set her on the ground to the next obstacle.

"Come on Sango...just crawl through here and I'll do the rest." she said even though her arms and legs were burning from exhaustion. The rain and matted her hair down as well as the clothing. She could see Sango was shivering badly so they needed to get done now. Grabbing Sango's hand she gently tried to pull her through the sand. She felt Sango slowly coming behind her. When they were out Kagome grabbed her love and hauled her onto her back, and grabbing both of their sets of weights set off slowly across the sand. When she finally reached the end she took off Sango and her own weights and slowly made her way to the building. Sango's shivering was getting worse and she could tell by her even and light breathing she was now asleep.

Walking into the locker room she found it empty. Kagome just wanted to collapse right there but she had to get Sango to the Nurses office. Gathering their she pulled Sango from her back and placed her in her arms Gently she set their backpacks on her own back and set off towards the clean smelling place in the school.

Arriving at the Nurses office she opened the door and walked in. "Hello...I...I need help...now.." she muttered in a hoarse voice. Setting the still wet Sango on the bed she laid down next to her with her head on her chest. Her eyes were drooping slightly as she tried to stay awake.

A very nice looking woman came from behind a door towards the back. "Yes how may I he..." but stopped when she saw the two. "Oh my god. What the hell happened to you two?" she asked quickly running over. Grabbing her thermometer. Running over to them she gently turned Sango over and immediately saw her flushed cheeks. "Damn it." she mumbled and put the thermometer into her mouth. When she pulled it out she started cussing again. "102 degrees...that's not good. I'm gonna call her parents to come and get her. Who are you anyways?" she asked.

Kagome looked up at her sleepily. "My name is Kagome...She's Sango...She's my mate." she said looking up at her. "Please help her...we were in gym..and it was raining...so...tired." she muttered and fell into a light sleep still holding Sango close.

The nurse just giggled lightly. "Yeah...gym is the worst." Gently undressing the two of them she pulled a sheet and piled blankets on top of them to keep them both warm. "Sango...and Kagome...you two are going to be great one day...I can feel it." she said with a smile. "Okay...now I gotta call the Shirutarus." she said with a smile. (Yes I know different last names. Meant to change the other). Getting the phone she called. "Yes hello...we have your daughter in the Nurses office with a very bad fever and her mate also. Please bring warm clothing. I'll give you the medicine you need for them when you get here." she said and hung up. For the rest of the school day she kept an eye on the two as they slept. Only a young half-demon boy by the name of Inuyasha came to see them after school and told her to give Sango's mother a note from him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Authors note xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

yes I know it's a bad ending and the last name is different. I was running out of ideas at the moment. Next one is better...Go through the sickness phase and walla..they are back in school...plus a lemon!


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5. Don't own Inuyasha at all but I do own the teachers.

Sango's mother rushed through the front doors and ran down the hall her coat and umbrella dripping water as she ran. Looking around she ran down a hallway and stopped when she was in front of the nurses office. She had practically memorized where the principals office and the Nurses office were.

Walking inside she called out. "Sherri were are you? Where is Sango and Kagome?" she asked her voice full of concern and worry.

Nurse Sherri came out the back the a frown. On the bed in my office. I didn't want them to get worse. Come on...Sango's fever is very bad and the young half-demon Kagome won't let her go even though she's still in her clothes. She has a slight fever also but it should be gone soon." she said leading Mrs. Shirutarus to where Sango and Kagome lay.

Walking into the room, Shya ran to them quickly. "What happened to them?" she asked gently stroking Sango's wet hair back. She noticed that Kagome had a protective grip around her and was still slightly awake. "Kagome...please...tell me what happened." she said.

Kagome just whimpered and pulled Sango closer. "Gym...rain...Mate tired...pulling her through...passing out...fever..." she said her words broken.

Shya just nodded and was sort of able to piece the message together. "Thank you. Come on. We gotta get you two home, undressed, and into bed. Especially Sango." she said looking at her daughters flushed face. "Kagome...will you stay with her as she sleeps?"

Kagome just nodded started nuzzling Sango's neck. "Let hurry...me wanna help her." she said. "Can me take blanket with?" she asked Nurse Sherri.

Sherri just laughed a bit before nodding. "Of course. You gotta keep her warm no matter how much she wants to stay cool. Can you do that? Oh...and keep a nice cold rag on her forehead to help with the fever." she said with a smile. Walking over to the two young girl's she gently set her hand on Kagome's ears making her flinch a bit but when she started petting them she could see a small smile appear. "Good...I'll see you both when you get back. Well...hopefully not but you get what I mean." she said pulling her hand away.

Kagome and Shya just smiled as Kagome stood up with Sango in her arms. Grabbing their packs she set them on her own back and started out the door. Sango's wet clothing they left behind and Shya said she would come back for it later because there was no use bringing wet clothes when she couldn't wear them.

Kagome just whimpered lightly again and wrapped her tail around Sango's waist. She never took her eyes off of Sango even when they were getting into the car. Both she and Sango sat in the backseat so that Sango could lay down flat. Kagome had her tail still wrapped around her tightly. She was scared to let her go.

When they reached the house Kagome rushed out of the car and used her own body to keep the rain off of Sango. Taking off up the stairs as soon as she got through the door she burst into Sango's room and laid her down on the bed. Quickly shedding the clothes she was wearing she laid down neck to Sango wrapping both blankets and body around her tightly. She could hear light footsteps coming up the stairs.

The door opened to reveal Shya standing there holding a bottle of cold medicine and a spoon. "Kagome...can you hold her up for a bit so she can swallow this...if she won't your gonna have to get it down her throat for her." she said coming as close to the bed as she could without being on top of it yet.

Kagome smiled and brought Sango up and onto her lap resting Sango's back against her chest. "If it make her good again me do anything to help." she said looking at Shya. The tip of her tail gently wagged but it was hard to wag the rest seeing as it was wrapped around Sango's body tightly to keep her as warm as possible.

Sango's hand was twitching a bit against the soft and silkiness of Kagome's tail along with the warmth she was giving off. Her head flopped from side to side a bit before Kagome finally held her head still.

Shya gently forced open Sango's lips when she had the medicine on the spoon. Pouring a little bit into her mouth she watched as it just sat there."Kagome..it's not working. If you ignore the taste and smell can you give it to her for me? She needs to drink some of this everyday if she's gonna get better." she said looking at Sango.

Kagome just looked at her mate before turning her so she was sitting sideways in her lap instead of back to front. "I give..." she said before leaning down and licking Sango's lips gently. Sango instinctively opened them just as Kagome new she would. She had been doing this to Sango for a week now just to see her different reactions.

Shya smiled and handed her the spoon full of medicine. "Just dump this in your mouth and get her to swallow it. Meaning yes..you must kiss her." she said. Turning around she gave them their privacy so Kagome wouldn't feel awkward about it.

Kagome just quickly dumped it into her mouth and pressed her lips to Sango's tilting her head up so the liquid fell into Sango's awaiting mouth. When she felt it wasn't going down she gently pushed her tongue in there and as a reflex Sango swallowed the medicine to let her tongue in. Kagome just smiled giving the inside of Sango's mouth a quick lick before pulling away.

She could hear Sango whimper a bit as she pulled away but other than that nothing else happened.

Shya turned back around and sighed. "You two will stay here until Sango is better. Please keep an eye on her. I'll bring you two up some food later." she said before walking out the door.

Kagome just watched her leave before turning her full attention to the sleeping Sango. Sweat was rolling down her face a bit and her face was bright red from fever. Her soft supple lips were slightly parted so that she could breath easily. Kagome gently gave her a small kiss before laying down with her mate on her chest still fast asleep.

For 3 days that's all they did. Sango would not awaken on her own but had to be forced awake to do the simple things of eating, drinking medicine, and going to the bathroom. Even those simple things required Kagome's help.

Finally...the evening of the fourth day Sango woke to a very tired looking Kagome beneath her. Neither of them had bothered getting dressed for 3 reasons. 1. Sango couldn't do it herself and Kagome wouldn't know what to do. 2. Kagome had been watching over her for 3 days straight without sleeping. 3. Kagome really liked the feeling of her nude body pressed up against Sango's,

Sango just stared at the sleeping girl before leaning in and pressing her lips to Kagome's. She really didn't want to wake her but that day was Friday and Sango thought now would be the best time for them to fully mate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **WARNING LEMON xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Reaching a hand down she gently started to play with Kagome's clit as she kissed her. She could feel Kagome shifting a bit underneath her as she started to awake. Pulling her lips away from Kagome's she looked at her as she kept rubbing. "Morning sleepy..." she whispered into her cute fuzzy dog ears.

Kagome just wagged her tail lightly moaning in pleasure at the feeling. "Ah...Morning Sango...you better now?" she asked eyes closing again.

Sango smiled kissing her again. "Yes Kagome...I'm much better now. Hmm...can we mate now Kagome or are you too tired? We can hold it off un..." but was cut off by a soft moan. She had felt something soft and fuzzy gently rubbing against her own clit as well as a clawed finger probing her opening a bit. "Never mind." she whispered and leaned against Kagome more.

Kagome just bucked into her hand a bit as she moved her tail up and onto Sango's back. "Mate...you sure? We go through you mine forever." she said looking at Sango with a look of seriousness that usually isn't there.

Sango just slowly pressed two fingers into her as she moved her kisses along Kagome's jaw, down her neck, and onto her chest. Gently she took Kagome's breast into her mouth and licked the tip gently until it was nice and hard before doing the same to it's twin. She could hear Kagome moaning underneath her as her hand worked on the other breast. She gently rubbed her nipple between her thumb and forefinger. "So soft." she said rubbing her cheek lightly against the one she had been suckling. Slowly she moved even further down kissing between Kagome's valley to her stomach. She could hear Kagome giggle as she kissed and licked over her belly feeling the soft skin and muscles.

Kagome just moved a little planning on how she was going to get back at her. Right now she knew Sango wanted to be dominate so she let her..but she was going to show her how to really pleasure someone dog-demon style when she was done.

Sango trailed down even further and spread Kagome's legs even wider. Leaning down she gently started to lick up and down Kagome's now very wet slit. "Hmm..you taste so good Lovey." she said before licking her against. She could feel Kagome squirming underneath her some more trying to buck her hips into her face some more. When she was running her tongue back up she felt a small bump and felt Kagome jump at it. Smiling at knowing what it was, she gently started to suck on it making Kagome cry out in pleasure. Her teeth gently grazed the small bundle of nerves cause that oh so wonderful cry to come back again.

Deciding she wanted to taste her some more. Running her tongue down she entered Kagome a bit feeling her freeze up before rocking her hips gently.

"More Sango...please." Kagome cried out a bit a clawed hand on the back of Sango's head.

Sango swiftly started to lick the inside of Kagome and moved faster and faster until she felt Kagome's juices fill her mouth and a scream of pleasure fill the room. Raising her head she looked at Kagome as she glowed in the aftermath of her orgasm. "Hmmm...you taste wonderful." she said.

Kagome just gave a small growl before pouncing onto Sango and immediately diving down between her legs. She made quick use of her long tongue as she pushed it into Sango. She could feel the older girl squirming a bit and she was nearly put into a high just by the smell Sango was giving off. Pulling away she moved up her fingers quickly replacing her tongue as she made her way up. "Do you want be full mate?" she asked Sango.

Sango just pressed up against her fingers. "Y...yes..please...I want to be yours...forever." she said panting.

Kagome just smiled and raised her tail up to replace her fingers. "Ok...this hurt only bit...promise." she said going on what her demon side told her about doing this. Gently moving her tail forward she pushed it into Sango. She could feel her mate wiggling beneath her. "Love...you gotta bite neck." she said baring her own neck for Sango.

Sango just smiled and bit into her neck and when she pulled away the same mark on her neck was on Kagome's. "Love you...kagome...please...don't torture me like this." she said with a moan.

Kagome just smiled at her before thrusting her tail in making her mate tense up but soon Sango was relaxed and moaning happily. Kagome moved her tail in and out of her. "When me done..you my mate." she said. She just watched Sango nod as she pushed faster and harder. A minute later Sango yelled in pleasure her back arching as she let her fluids slide out of her. Kagome laid down beside her pulling her tail out of her slowly and slipping her fingers in.. "Love you..." she whispered.

Sango just moaned a bit and leaned back against her. "Love you too...Kagome." she whispered before falling asleep.

Kagome just kissed the back of her neck gently before falling asleep behind her. "Night mate."

Both were asleep and were dreaming of what just happened. Without notice their aura's and scents were mixing creating one scent that was both of their's. Sango's canine's were lengthening a bit a long with her nails. They never noticed that their thoughts and emotions were melding also.


	6. Chapter 6 Lemon!

Ch. 6. Street to School

Sango woke the next morning with a warmth on her back and something between her legs. Turning around slowly she saw a peacefully, and very tired looking Kagome. Small bags were under her eyes showing that she hadn't slept for a couple of days. Sango could only smile and run gentle fingers over her lips and cheek. That's when she noticed the first of the changes. "Wha...what the? Claws? I've never had claws before.." she said examining her newly lengthened nails. Wanting to check something she gently ran a tongue over her teeth and gave a small 'ouch' when she accidently made a small cut. "Fangs too?"

Kagome just whimpered lightly and leaned in kissing her licking her tongue. That made it heal quickly. When that was done Kagome slowly settled back into a peaceful sleep her head buried into Sango's shoulder.

Sango couldn't help but smile at her. "Hmm...I wonder when I'll get cute little ears like hers." she said. Moving her hand forward she gently started to rub the ears. She couldn't help but laugh when she heard the small purr come from her newly made mate. That's when she heard the giggle from the door that she would have otherwise wouldn't have heard. Turning her head she started blushing brightly. "M...Mom!!" she cried out softly so as not to wake her mate.

Shya just smiled. Shya crept over to Sango, making sure not to wake up Kagome. "Sango" she whispered " Me and your father will be going to see your grandfather today and you know since he's and monk he doesn't like the presence of demons so you and Kagome may stay home." Sango nodded and nuzzles her head into Kagome's neck, drifting off to sleep once again.

Around lunch time: Kagome's ear sprung up as he eyes flashed open. She ran her tongue over Sango's cheek trying to wake her. "Her transforming take lot of energy out of her" Kagome thought while she felt a rumble in her stomach. She slid out of her mates arms and quietly opened the bedroom door. She had really never gotten the chance to see the Shirutarus's house hold. Kagome sniffed the air, smelling something sweet coming from Sango's parents bedroom. Kagome opened the door and pounced on the bed, just as she saw Sango do after she got home from school.

Kagome looked to her right and saw Mr. Shirutarus's (Kyo) alarm clock stand, she also saw a bottle, were the sweet smell was coming from. "S..a..k..e" Kagome said sounding out the word. She picked up the bottle and put it to her lips. She pulled back quickly as the sour, bitter taste ran down her neck. Kagome was about to put it down when she realized it was so bad, she had drank worse things on the street. Before long she was lying on Sango's parents bed, hiccuping.

Sango's ears sprang up at the sound of a hiccup. Quickly getting up from the bed she rushed down the hall and to her parent's bedroom. She saw Kagome laying on the bed with an empty bottle of Sake in her hand. "Oh..Kagome..." she said walking over and pulling the bottle out of her hand. Slowly she smoothed back her bangs back a little.

Kagome looked up at her with a smile and another hiccup and reached for Sango's chest and gently started to rub it. "No no...me...hiccup fine." she said with a giggle at the end.

Sango shook her head and picked her up again. Slowly and carefully she carried the drunken girl back to their room. It was getting more difficult since Kagome kept trying to suck and lick on either her chest or her neck. "K...Kagome...stop...I'..I'll drop you." she said holding back a moan.

Kagome just giggles some more and wrapped her tail around Sango's waist and brushed her tail up between the older girl's legs nearly making her fall.

"Ah...Kagome..." she muttered. "Screw being slow. I'm getting you back for that pleasure you gave me last night. You just relax and enjoy." she said with a smil.

XXXXX******Lemon Warning **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome just smiled and laid back still hiccuping slightly. "My...hiccup mate." she said with another giggle.

Sango smiled. "Yeah...I"m your mate." she said. Gently she ran her fingers down Kagome's body which was quickly followed by her mouth. While her fingers gently ran up and down her inner thighs. Kissing her chest she slowly licked and nipped at her lightly. She rammed Kagome up the wall, not expecting her strength to be altered also. Sango ran her tongue down Kagome's neck gently running her fangs down it also. She placed her hands on Kagome's hips, bringing her hips back up to Kagome's once again. Sango licked her lips begging for answer. Kagome replied with a hoarse hiccup. Sango used that very second to use her tongue to pull out Kagome's, tangling the two together before there very eyes. Kagome whimpered and leaned against Sango shoving her tongue into her mouth. Sango ran her tongue along Kagome's smooth roof and along her fangs. She roughly ran her fangs along Kagome's tongue, yet being gentle enough to not cut it.

Kagome hopped up and wrapped her legs around Sango's waist, letting her feel how wet she was. "I'm not even close" Sango snarled ramming her hips into Kagome's sex, making her moan with pleasure as another small hiccup came from her lips. "Hmmrrmm...pants ah...please...sango...mate...please...more...oh...much..more." she begged out trying to get Sango's fingers down between her legs. "Please...mate...lover...a...h...Sango.." she said her voice disappearing to moans and whimpers of pleasure. Her ears and tail were twitching violently as she tried to get more. A small hiccup moved her whole body up and down making another moan come out. She could feel her fluids dripping out of her and onto Sango's naked body.

Sango dug her claws into Kagome's soft warm form and open mouth kissed her neck wildly. Sango shivered as she felt, hot warm drips of fluid run down her inner thigh, coming from Kagome. Sango pushed Kagome back into the wall and put one hand to Kagome's mouth and the other to her sex. Sango wasted no time going easy on Kagome. Sango rammed two fingers into Kagome's sex, roughly and hard, going as fast and deep as she could with every passing moment. Sango used her other hand , and rammed a finger into Kagome's mouth, feeling the wetness of her sex and the wetness of her tongue at the same time. Kagome's breath shortened and came as quick silent pants.

Kagome reached across and thrust her tail in Sango just as Sango did with her fingers. The two moaned blissfully as they thrust deeper , harder and rougher as the night went on. The two mates passed out from the blinding amount of pleasure that was placed upon them by there first, forever and only, true love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Later that day xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shya walked into the room carrying a bag of new clothing. She also had a silver bnad with a sapphire drop in the middle. Looking into the room she couldn't help but smile. Sango and Kagome were up against the wall cuddling with Sango's fingers and Kagome's tail still buried deep within each other.

Smiling she grabbed a blanket and covered the two lovers before walking out. "This is better than soap operas." she said with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxx Authors note xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lol thank you everyone for your reviews. But..I want all that review to me to give a BIG GIGANTIC THANK YOU to my lover MoonShadowz. She helped me write this whole lemon chapter. She's also the one that came up with the sake idea! So please send a thanks her way. I love her so much so please only send good things. And thank you for your reviews. I also want to give a thanks to a review who gave me the idea for the head band. Lol Thanks all you guys and especially my lover. I LOVE YOU MOONSHADOWZ!!


	7. Chapter 7 lime

Street to School

Chapter 7:

Sango woke up and shifted a little bit and moaned when she felt something inside of her ans something warm and wet surrounding her fingers. Opening her eyes she saw a peacefully sleeping Kagome laying next to her and her head buried in Sango's chest. Smiling she picked the sleeping girl up and laid her in the bed.

Moving away she heard Kagome whimper from loss of warmth. Sango just smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before walking into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror with half-lidded eyes, Sango let out an ear piercing scream as her eyes shot wide open.

Kagome jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom stumbling slightly. "What wrong mate?!" she called out as she saw Sango on the floor with her hands on her head holding something. "Mate what wrong? Why you holding head?" she asked softly reaching over to grab her hands. Pulling them away she smiled and kissed Sango. "Shhhh..."

Sango looked at Kagome with happiness in her eyes. "I...I...I have.c...cute..l..little.." she couldn't even finish her sentence. On the top of her head were two triangular dog ears just like... Kagome's.

Kagome smiled and grabbed her pulling her towards the shower. Turning on the water she pressed Sango's new ears down and reached behind her and felt a tail wagging about. "Hey! You gots a tail to! Just likes me." she said with a bright smile and grabs it lightly. It was the same color as Sango's hair. "So soft...and pretty." she muttered stroking it gently.

Sango blushed brightly looking at her. "Your much more beautiful my love. My wonderful mate." she whispered kissing Kagome deeply.

Kagome smiled and kissed back happily her ears twitching and her tail wagging. She couldn't believe she had fallen in love with such a great person. Pulling back a little bit she ran her hands along Sango's hips. "Bath?" she asked softly.

Sango smiled and grabbed the shampoo. "Yeah..bath." she repeated over again looking at her before lathering up Kagome's hair. Gently rubbing the girls ears she felt a warm tongue running over her chest. "W...hat..are you d..doing?" she asked as her breathing got heavier.

Kagome smiled. "Give you..bath." she said her tongue going lower and lower. She only got to Sango's stomach before she went back up and gave her a sweet kiss. "Mine." she whispered softly.

Sango pulled the girl close and let the water rince off the soap in her hair. "Yeah..yours. Hm...Kagome...who's the dominant one of us two?" she asked softly.

Kagome made a growl/purring noise. "You are my mate. You are dominant." Gently she started to lick Sango's jaw as she felt Sango pull her closer. "Hm...warm." she muttered softly.

Sango smiled. "So that makes you my Bitch huh?" she asked softly running her fingers through Kagome's hair. Gently pulling away after a bit Sango smiled at her. "Now..time to get out and get dressed. We need to get some food. After tomorrow we go back to school." she said with a smile and gave Kagome a swift kiss. "Those damn boys better not come near me and my bitch huh?"

Kagome's ears twitched happily. "Yeah! I'm your bitch til end of time love." she said with a smile on her face. Slowly getting out of the shower she grabbed two towels and walked back over to where Sango was now getting out. Putting one of the door so it wouldn't get wet she stepped behind Sango and gently started to dry her off.

Sango smiled at her softly as she was soon dry. Pulling the younger girl with her back into the bedroom they both put on some loose fitting clothes and went downstairs to eat.

Walking into the dining room she spotted her mother already eating with two plates in front of empty chairs. "Morning sleepy heads. Did you have fun last night?" she asked in a knowing tone.

Sango started to blush as Kagome immediately sat down and started eating. "Yes mother..a very fun time." she said sitting down also and started to eat her blush never fading. _'You gotta be kidding me. She actually knew what we were doing...wait..that blanket wasn't on us when we fell asleep. Oh no...she saw us after we passed out. sigh thank god she is understanding.'_ she thought to herself. Eating up they went back upstairs. They were too tired to do anything else that day and Kagome's stomach was starting to act up from the alcohol she had consumed last night...and for the fact they wanted to be well rested for school the next day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxAuthors Note. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry it's so short...but I want to spend most of my time with my girlfriend and I have homework that the teachers think is "easy." So it takes me awhile to get a new chappy up. Sorry again. I'll try harder getting the next one up as soon as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

Street to school

Ch. 8

NOTE TO ALL READERS!!!!

Ok..I've gotten some complaints about the whole Sango calling Kagome a bitch thing. Well..you must remember that they are part dog demons, and the submissive female (really all females in canines) are called bitches. It was not meant as an insult at all. Just a term used. Well..that's all and I really hope you like this chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sango gently stroked Kagome's ears as the younger girl slept on. It was almost seven o'clock and they had to go to school still at eight. But she was so comfortable here in bed with her lover fast asleep next to her. Sighing lightly she leaned down and kissed her mate gently. "Wake up my love. It's time we got dressed and headed for school." she whispered in a soft voice.

Kagome grumbled softly and cuddled closer not wanting to get up. She buried her head into Sango's chest to try and block out the light that filtered through the window's and blinds. "Me..sleepy.." she muttered softly curling up more and pulling the blankets up over her head.

Sango laughed and gently pulled the blankets down. "Fine..you won't get to sleep in my lap on the way to school then." she said as she started to get out of bed. Going to her dresser she put on a tight white tanktop and a pair of loose fitting blue jeans that nicely complimented her new tattoo's that covered arms. Then she felt very uncomfortable since her tail was now trapped inside her pant leg. A light whimper escaped her lips as she looked at Kagome. "Kagome...come here. I need your help with something." she said gently nudging the still sleeping girl.

Kagome opened her eyes and smiled softly. "Ok.." sliding out of bed she took her claw and slid behind Sango knowing exactly what the problem was by not being able to see Sango's newly grown tail. Cutting a slit in Sango's pants she gently drew the tail out and stroked it's soft fur. "There..." she whispered.

Sango smiled wagging her newly freed tail. "Thank you Kagome." she whispered gently nuzzling her neck. "I love you." she whispered softly.

Kagome's eyes brightened and lost their sleepiness a bit as she leaned into Sango's nuzzling. "Hm..s..scho.."she tried to say.

Sango smiled and looked at her. "Yes yes..school. I know. Get dressed quick and we'll go eat before heading off again. I think we started a new quarter so I believe we do not have gym anymore. I believe we have a free hour." She said mostly to herself as she watched her beautiful Kagome dress in baggy clothing but still showed her markings as well, as her long black and blue colored tail gently waved behind her as she walked towards Sango.

Kagome gently wrapped her arms around Sango's waist and pulled her towards the door. Giving her a deep kiss she gave a soft bark. "We go now." she whispered softly.

Sango smiled and nodded. Gently she pulled the younger girl down the stairs, grabbed two pieces of toast and kissed her mother on the cheek. "Bye mom. We're off to school." she said with a smile. With that she dragged Kagome out the door and towards her car.

Getting in, Sango laid her tired mate in her lap and wrapped her tail around her to keep her warm."Sleep mate. We'll be there in about twenty minutes." she said with a smile. Gently she ran her fingers through Kagome's hair and started the car. Driving off and staying the speed limit for a change they headed off for school

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pulling into the school parking lot, Sango gently stroked Kagome's ears again. "Wake up Kagome, we're here."

Kagome groaned and leaned into Sango more burying her head under the older girl's shirt. "No...time for school." she said. Opening the door Sango stretched her arms out wide and yawned before wagging her tail stretching it as well. Gently she picked Kagome up and set her on the ground.

Looking at each other, they kissed lightly before holding hands and walking into the school. Everyone stared at them and started to whisper. Kagome gently pressed against Sango lightly not liking the stares very well. Her ears were pinned back in a slight fright but she felt protected when Sango's tail wrapped around her waist. Looking up at her she saw that her lover's ears were up straight and proud. They were twitching lightly back and forth catching anything bad that was said.

That's when the slut of the school walked up to the. "Why is our star player holding hands and guarding a mongrel like her." she announced loudly. Walking up she had flowing blond hair, bright green eyes that were accented by gold eye liner. A short skimpy skirt came up to just before it could show anything but every time she moved it lifted a bit in the back giving the male's a good view. A tight button up blouse was much too tight around her chest.

Kagome started to sneeze rapidly before burying her nose into Sango's arm. "Make her go bye-bye. She smelly bad." she muttered under her breath. Her tail that had been wagging gently the whole time stopped and wrapped around Sango's leg.

"Back off Kiharu. Your making our noses hurt." she said. "Plus you seriously need to learn how to either take a bath or wear fifty times less perfume than you are now." she said. "It is seriously not attractable. Especially if you are trying to get either Miroku, Sesshoumaru, or Inuyasha." she said with a smirk.

Kiharu looked at her. "W..what did you just say!?" she yelled in a screechy high voice that made Sango wince.

"Geez Kiharu..settle down will ya? Damn that hurt my ears." she whispered reaching up and rubbing her dark brown ears. Looking at Kagome she noticed her ears were pinned down as well. "Plus you hurt Kagome's ears as well."

Kiharu looked at them her mouth open. "Sango...I didn't think you would go so low as to change into a...a _half-demon._" she said with digust.

"And what may I ask is wrong with being a half-demon?" A deep voice asked from behind her. When she whipped around there stood Inuyasha and another half-demon. "Well?" he asked. The half-demon next to him had long white hair and purple eyes. A small dab of red lipstick adorned her lips as she glared at Kiharu.

Panicking slightly she backed away as she looked at Inuyasha and his female hanyou friend. Glaring at them she thrust her face towards the ceiling and pushed by Sango walking on. But..not before Kagome growled and used her claws to poke of her strained buttons. When that one popped so did five more. Soon her stomach was showing as was her pink bra. Blushing brightly she hurried to the bathroom telling one of the boys she passed to give her their jacket.

Sango burst out laughing as she heard that. "Inu..t..that was the funniest thing I have ever seen! And you Kagome...that wa...was just great with the whole popping her buttons." she said running her hand through Kagome's hair and stoking her ears lightly. Looking at Inuyasha she noticed that he and the other half-demon girl were holding hands. "Who's your friend Inu?"

Inuyasha blushed a bit and pulled the girl closer. "This is Shiori. I...kinda've been goin out with her for about three weeks now." Turning to look at her he smiled a peaceful and loving smile. This smile looked a bit weird on him since he normally wore a scowl. "Now it looks like you two have finally mated. Nice tail and ears Sango." he said pointing.

Sango blushed lightly before smirking. "Yep, this way I can keep my mate warm an hear better in case she's in trouble." she said and pulled Kagome closer protectively.

Kagome smiled and looked at Shiori who was leaning into Inuyasha like she was to Sango. "You mate Inu?" she said tilting her head to the side. Her small statement caused both Shiori and Inuyasha to blush.

"Uh..um..m...maybe." she whispered in a soft voice. She gripped Inuyasha's hand tighter and looked up at him. "Hopefully." Inuyasha just blushed more.

Sango smiled and started off towards class. "Well good luck you two. We better get to class before we're late." she said.

Inuyasha nodded and wrapped his arm around Shiori as they walked to class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking to their first class, the two sat down in the back and talked for a while. Their tails wagged together before the wrapped around each other's waists. "Hm..Kagome, do you want to eat outside under the cherry blossom tree?" she whispered against Kagome's lips as she kissed her.

Kagome nodded with a bright smile as she cuddled against Sango's side. "Yes.." she whispered softly as kids started to pour into the room. As soon as the bell rang class started.

"Ok class, today we are going to try to do trace back our family tree. Yes that means you have to talk to your parent's. The easiest way is to know your mother's maiden name." the teacher said before looking around. One kid raised their hand. "What if you don't know who your parent's are?" they asked.

"Ah..good question. If you are adopted or do not want to trace back your family because you go under a different name then you may trace the line you go under. You only have to do one line. If you do both parent's then you may get extra credit points." she said before sitting down at her desk. "You may talk for the rest of class. We'll have laptops tomorrow, and you may bring your own.

Kagome smiled and cuddled against Sango again. "Mate...what me do? I no have parent's." she whispered closing her eyes.

Sango smiled softly and ran her fingers through Kagome's hair. Kids around the classroom were staring at her new tail and ears as well as her markings. "Kagome you can use my parent's. If you want you can try to find someone of your family. Maybe your demon side knows something." she whispered in a soft and soothing manner.

Kagome nodded. For the rest of the school day everything was pretty uneventful. Miroku and Sesshoumaru never bothered them, and they didn't hear from Kiharu for a while. When they went home that night Kagome lay awake in bed wondering who her parent's were. She was going to have a long talk with her demon side one of these nights.

Sango gently turned on her side and pulled Kagome close and kissed her. "Sleep baby. You can find out after you've slept. You've had a long day. Plus I have no doubt that something is going to happen..something bad." she whispered softly.

Kagome whimpered and wrapped her arms around Sango and growled protectively. "No. You no get hurt." she whispered. With that she fell to sleep with Sango hugging her and her tail wrapped securely around Sango's waist.

"I'll always be here for you Kagome. I'll protect you and keep you safe from any harm. I'll always love you." Sango whispered before going to sleep as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Author's note xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok everyone. I know it took a very long time for me to update this story and I'm sorry. I've been very busy and I had nothing to start this new chappy. Anyways, I'm very happy right now with my GF and I hope you all read her story. I love it, and I tend to read it multiple times. Please Review and look at MoonShadowz stories as well.


	9. Chapter 9 lime

Ch. 9

Scarred Mind.

Waking up in the morning, Sango and Kagome got ready for school like they did they day before. The decided that when they got home they were just gonna cut a bunch of tail holes in all of Sango's pants.

Taking off for the school they pulled into the parking lot and made out for a little while before heading inside holding hands. The prep girls decided to try and insult Sango again but she just got fed up and punched her in the face leaving her with a broken nose.

A pair of dark blue almost purple eyes followed Sango and Kagome's actions. Every once in a while they would glance at the clock just waiting for the class to end. _Ugh. So disgusting watching the Beautiful Sango be ravaged and mauled by that...that _mongrel. _It's just sickening. I shall save you my fair Sango from the demon that has taken you away from me._

The person with the blue/purple eyes had been waiting for a chance to get to Sango and not to alert Kagome at all. His chance finally came during the middle of class just after lunch period got over.

Sango looked at Kagome and gave a weak smile. "I'll be right back ok Love? I need to use the restroom. You stay here and get the notes I miss. Can you do that for me?" she asked and rubbed the younger girl's ears lightly.

Kagome nodded and smiled as she watched Sango get up and ask to go to the bathroom. She smelt one of the male's arousal and it disgusted her. _**Kag, human males have no honor. They look at other peoples mates or mates-to-be like fresh meat that they can just have. **_Her demon side told her. _**But I have a bad feeling about this. Keep your connection to Sango open ok?**_ Kagome gave a mental nod and went back to taking notes and keeping her connection to Sango open.

The blue eyed male stood up and looked at the teacher. "Ma'am may I also go to the restroom?" he asked with a pathetic smile on his supposed to be charming face.

The teacher looked at him and nodded. "Yes Miroku, come up here and get your pass. Please be back soon incase someone else needs it." she said before going back to what she was teaching before.

Miroku smirked and as he passed Kagome he flicked her off and continued on towards the door. Instead of turning towards where the boys' room was he went towards the girl's and waited outside the door for someone to come out.

He didn't have to wait long until Sango's tattooed arm showed up through the door. Wrapping his hand around her mouth he drug her into the janitor's closet right next to the bathroom. Locking the door he smirked. "Well well well...my poor little Sango has decided to join me. I think I shall take you from that despicable mutt that calls you her mate." he said as he started to shred Sango's clothes.

Sango started to yell. "What the fuck do you think your doing Miroku!? I'm not yours! Kagome! Kagome help!!" she called out as he started to panic in her mind. "KAGOME!" But instead of her voice it came out as a long howl. "KAGOME HE..." but was cut off by Miroku slapping her.

"Shut up you bitch." he growled out as he started on Sango's pants. He could hear light whimpers escaping her throat as her tail was drawn between her legs. "Awww...did I hurt the poor half-demon bitch?" he asked in a sarcastic voice.

----------in the classroom--------------------

Kagome's head shot up and a low growl resonated throughout the room before she overturned the table. Her eyes flashed to a dangerous silver color with red pupil. Dark blue and silver stripes adorned her cheeks as she busted down the door and hunted for Sango's scent. Streaking down the hall way she skidded to a stop in front of the janitor door. Whimpers and voices could be heard from inside.

Inside the closet Miroku's large hands had started to ravish Sango's well toned body as he tried to get rid of his own clothes. He had left his shirt on but let his pants and boxers drop to the ground. "You going to be tainted when I'm done with you. " he whispered. Not even caring to see if she was ready for him he position himself and started to push in.

Sango cried out in pain and tried to kick him away but she was too scared to do much at the moment. She was able to scratch his face and chest with her new claws but that was it. She was just about to give up when the door was ripped off and kagoem stood there growling deeply.

"Get your human hands off my mate." she growled out. Grabbing Miroku by his shirt she threw him into the wall across from the closet. Seeing blood run down his forehead and his eyes clothes she turned back to Sango. "Mate..you ok?" she whispered crawling towards Sango. Gathering the girl in her arms she took Miroku's pants and put them on her and wrapped her vest she wore that day around Sango's chest. "Wanna go home?" she whispered.

Sango nodded as she let Kagome pick her up and give one last kick to Miroku hitting him right in the crotch. Taking Sango out to her car she set her in the driver's seat and gently kissed her. "It'll be alright my mate. It's over..." she whispered softly looking her in the eyes. She could see how scared she was. Gently touching the fabric close to Sango's chest she saw her flinch. "Shh..I no hurt you." she whispered again.

Sango looked at Kagome before wrapping her arms around the girl and kissing her deeply. Letting her go she turned the car on and sped off to the house. Parking in the garage she looked at Kagome. "Please..please..make it better..lets's mate again and again until yours and my scents mix and no one will mistake us as not being mates." Sango said looking at Kagome. Grabbing her mate by the back of the neck she kissed her deeply and forcefully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (Scene dedicated to my lover) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gently pulling her out of the car Sango never broke the kiss as they made their way upstairs and into her room. Making her way to the bed, Sango gently sat Kagome in her lap as she kissed the other girl deeply as her tongue slipped into her warm sweet tasting mouth. Her hands gently ran through Kagome's hair and stroked her ears lightly emitting a moan from deep within her throat. Her other hand slowly snaked up underneath her shirt and gently pressed her soft skin that covered her flat stomach. She could feel Kagome's hands run under her shirt and flitter across her back as she straddled Sango's waist. Gently she teased Kagome by taking her tongue and gently pulling it out and licking it softly as they played in the air between the two girl's mouths so that Kagome could watch what she was doing.

Kagome gently whimpered and pressed more into Sango as she pressed their lips back together. Gently she ran her hands up and down Sango's spine as she rocked her hips into Sango's.

Sango gently gripped Kagome's hips with her hand as she ran her finger along Kagome's nipple with her thumb. She smirked when it caused a shudder to run through Kagome's body. Gently she pinched and rubbed it until it became hard and she moved her hand to the other breast and did the same to that one. Pulling away she panted before running one hand along Kagome's waist and dipping her fingers down into her pants lightly. She could feel Kagome buck slightly at the touching and whimper.

"No Kagome..no sex right now..not until later tonight. I want you to know how much I love you before we mate over and over again. Plus..I need to tell my mom what happened today and see if we can get tomorrow off of school. Because I doubt you'll be able to walk." she said with a smirk and nibbled on Kagome's mate mark and kept kagome from touching her. Sango wanted Kagome to know she was the dominant one.

Kagome whimpered and moaned loudly as she bucked into the hand that Sango was using to tease her with. She could feel Sango's tail wrap around her waist and tickle her slightly. "Mate..no tease...please.." she whispered.

Sango kissed her deeply and played with her tongue as she explored Kagome's mouth again and again. Her finger gently dipped inside of Kagome's sex and she couldn't help moan and shiver at how wet the younger girl was. "Hm...wow." Pulling her finger from Kagome's pants she licked her finger clean and started to gently take them off. "Now no touching..We are going to sleep for a little bit and you shall stay unclothed." she said pressing against Kagome's now naked body.

Laying her in the bed she pulled the blanket up over them and smiled. "Tonight...you shall be mine over and over." _I'm sorry Kagome..it's...I just need to know that I am fully yours and you are mine. I don't want someone to do what almost happened to me happen to you. I couldn't stand it if that happened._ She thought to herself.

Kagome smiled and cuddled against Sango. "Take me as many times as you please my love." she whispered as she slowly fell to sleep. _**Kid...tonight after your both too exhausted to move, I'll tell you who your parent's are. I think after today you need to know so you can protect your mate.**_ Her demon side said._ Ok..just as long as I can tell Sango's mom as well. __**Deal.**_

Sango smiled as she gently pressed a finger into kagome's sex again and left it there as the girl moaned in her sleep and wrapped her bluish black tail around Sango's waist. _I thought I said no touching...but..I'll let it slide this once._ Gently burying her head into Kagome's hair a lone tear made it's way down her cheek as she hugged Kagome closer. Her mind replayed the event in school over and over again. She knew that if Kagome hadn't been there to help..or hadn't let her be controlling right now and let her do as she wanted that she wouldn't be getting over this as fast as she thought. She would be forever scarred in her mind from what Miroku did. _Hopefully..he'll be put into jail. I'll have to speak to Inu's dad. He is head of police._ She thought before falling to sleep. She needed her rest if she was going to be up all night with Kagome.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAuthor's note. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey everyone Sorry it took so long to update. This chapter is dedicated to my Girlfriend. I wanted to see if I could make her drool and get very horny. (Jk lover) But seriously..this chapter is to my girlfriend. R&R


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

The family secret.

Sango moaned softly as she rolled over and laid her arm across Kagome's bare waist pulling her close. Both of their bodies were covered in sweat and numb. Cum covered the sheets below their bodies but they ignored it for the fact of having each other's warm body against the other. "Hm...Kagome.t..that was wonderful." she whispered tiredly kissing her mate softly.

Kagome just nodded and kissed back with a smile. Her eyes were full of love for Sango. "Yeah..." she whispered softly her tail wagging a bit behind her. Running her fingers along Sango's sides she sighed tiredly and gently kissed her neck. "Sleepy..."

Chuckling softly, Sango kissed the top of Kagome's head. "Then sleep my mate. Maybe...when your not so tired and we don't have a lot of homework...we can do this again?" she asked her own tail wagging happily as she gave a whine of hope that ended in a small bark.

Purring softly, Kagome nodded and kissed the underside of Sango's chin. "Hm...ya..."she whispered while yawning widely. Wrapping her tail around Sango's waist, she slowly fell into a light sleep.

Sango just looked at her. _I think I wore her out this time. _She thought before falling to sleep as well. Looking around in her dream she saw she was in a field full of wild flowers. She heard a giggle and spun around. Standing behind her was the Kagome she knew. "What are you doing here love?"

"You in um...m..my dr..dream. This...is..um.." Kagome said trying to think of the right words for the 3 other Kagome's behind her.

One of them with silver stripes on their cheeks and silver eyes came forward. "**What she's trying to say is that you are in Kagome's dream and we are her counterparts. I'm her demon side, the one with no markings at all is her human side, and the shrimpy one is her subconscious mind. She's been abused so badly that that part of her has reverted back to a childhood like state. Since no one else here knows what's going on, I'll have to explain. It started about...the time that bitch tried to attack you two. I promised Little Kagome that I would tell her all about her family. You see...that little Kag back there knows the secrets but won't let it out at all. She's...well...she's scared. Just like you are royalty with humans...she is the same in the demon realm." **she said with a smile.

A childish giggle escaped from behind the 3 of them. Sango trned around and saw a chibi-Kagome bouncing on a ball. "Um..hello there?" Sango said. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and kiss the back of her neck softly. Looking at the child still she saw she looked exactly like Kagome but had a marking on her forehead.

Kagome just whimpered into her ear and pulled her to the grass. Gently she sat in her lap and cuddled against her. "Me wanna hear story." she pouted.

A soft sigh came from the demon Kagome. "**Fine...sit down everyone. Ok...now as you know Kagome has a symbol on her forehead that looks like what's on chibi-kag over there. Long ago in the time just as the feudal era began, Kagome's parent's met while in a great war between humans and demons. They nearly wiped each other out. The demon clans were starting to repopulate as were the humans. The problem was that there was one single great clan that had been wiped out totally except for one male. That male had been the lord of the central lands at that time. He was the most powerful of all demons. Even his children, some of which were half-demons, were a great match against a full blood Lord. So when all his children and his wife had died in the battle he decided to find another mate. The problem was...he did not want to dirty his blood by mixing it with another demon, so he went to search for a strong human woman. He found her in the form of a powerful priestess by the name of Midoriko. At first she thought he was after the jewel that she carried, but after many times of saving her life she gave up on that thought. They fell in love after a while and had one child which is you Kagome. You are the only half-demon that is also half priestess. Your mother died not two years later in a battle that created the Jewel itself. The demon slayers that the cave she hides in took the jewel and gave it to another priestess but she could not care for it correctly because...she was not the one who the jewel was intrusted to. The Jewel of Four Souls was supposed to disappear and reappear in you but it could not find you right away because another battle had broken out and your father had to send you into a mystical well. Time was altered then. Everybody that lived in the past that you were supposed to meet came here. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kikyou, Sesshoumaru, Shiori, and any other demon or half demon or human you meet. Kikyou was supposed to die but with the time change, their personalities have changed as well. The Jewel is now back in you and you are in danger. You are the only powerful enough to protect it. But..you need your friends help Kagome. Sango's love shall help you as well. Since you two are mates, the dog clan you belong to has a special power as you found out. You are able to hear each other's thoughts, and sense where one another are. There is one other part to it as well though...you are able to give each other energy and the will to fight. One of you cannot die alone. If Sango was killed, Kagome's soul, which is us, would hang onto it from here until Kagome could get to you. They would have to kill Kagome as well. I hope you two use this information well."** she whispered softly. Loooking at Kagome she felt a vein start to throb in her forehead. **"Why you littlle...**" reaching over she bonked both Chibi-Kagome and the regular Kagome on the head.

A light whimper escaped them both as they woke up. "Whaaattt...I hear all." she said with a pout. "If I no then Sango do." she said with a proud smile as she cuddled into her mate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx author's note xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been so long since I've written a chap for this story! "sighs" oh well. I hope you like it...it's just a background story and it explains a lot ne?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After listening to the story about Kagome's past, Sango decided it was time to show Kagome the wonders of the city that she had never seen. "Kagome...I think it's time I showed you my world." she said with a smile as she gently kissed along Kagome's neck causing her to shiver lightly in pleasure.

"Hm...yeah sure." she whispered softly. It was Saturday morning and very beautiful outside. The sun was bright, and there were no clouds to be seen in the sky. Kagome gently slipped out of Sango's hold and pulled her into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Getting dressed as fast as they could, both Sango and Kagome ran down the stairs, grabbed a piece of toast and a poptart and barreled out the door. Heading for one of Sango's cars, they jumped in and took off toward the mall.

"Where we go?" Kagome asked her mate as she watched the scenery fly by the window. She was still amazed how much stuff could be seen. She would have to go by one place dozens upon dozens of times to see everything.

Sango looked at Kagome and laughed slightly as she pulled up to a very large building. Grabbing Kagome's hand she pulled her out of the car in towards it. She could hear Kagome start to whimper softly as they walked towards it. "What's wrong?"

"Guys keep staring at you and me..and the smells are overwhelming. "She said. Even though she lived on the streets , Kagome had usually stayed away from the people as much as she could, so when they walked into the mall, the overwhelming scents of everyone combined nearly making her dizzy.

Sango gently pulled Kagome close so that she could concentrate on her smell instead. "Come on..we'll go shop in the quiet stores. Maybe we'll catch a movie too." she said with a small smile as she pulled Kagome towards a store.

Kagome tilted her head to the side as Sango pulled her into a slow going clothing store. Loud music pumped from speakers on the wall as they searched for some pants that they could cut holes in so that it didn't restrict their tail's at all.

Sango held up a pair of baggy black pants with many pockets on the front but hardly any in the back or sides. "Like these?' she asked.

Kagome could only nod dumbly as she turned around and ran straight into someone. "Sorry..."she muttered softly. Looking up she started to whimper as she saw the evil smirk of a very big man.

"Well cutey..where do you think your going?" he whispered into her ear.

Kagome tried to back up to get to Sango but she whimpered when she felt a strong hand grip her arm enough to bruise it slightly. "S..Sango!...Sango...san.."but was cut off by the mans other hand covering her mouth.

"Now now...don't warn your friend..she looks busy." he said as he started to pull her out of the store and towards the bathrooms...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Author's note xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Short..me sorry...shoulder hurts...HOpe you like it... I want to see if you can guess what happens!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Street to school

HELP

Whimpering softly, struggling against his hold, Kagome watched as Sango got further and further away. _Help...Sango. I know you can hear me. Please...help me._ She called out with her mind, hoping Sango would hear her. Looking around, she saw they were heading outside. Tears were streaming down her face, but everyone that passed them didn't help.

The man just smirked and held her tight. "You're a pretty little thing ain't cha?" he said his hand going down to her tail, stroking it softly. "You're going to be fun."

Sango smiled as she turned around to show Kagome the band shirt she had found ."Hey Kagome do you like...Kagome? Kagome...where are you?" she asked looking around for her mate, ears drooping slightly. That's when the message came to her mind. "KAGOME!" she yelled in the store as she searched the whole thing.

Running up to a security guard by the door, she whimpered. 'Sir...Sir have you seen a young girl with black hair, silver blue eyes, a tail, and tattoos like mine walk by here?" she asked, eyes frantic with fright.

"Um...I think so. She was crying and this big guy looked like he was trying to calm her down." he said. "I think they left the mall already."

"WHAT?! Agh! I'm comin Kagome!" she yelled as she took off towards the entrance. _Hold on mate, I'm coming. Fight him!_ She yelled through their link.

Freeing her hand, Kagome took a swipe at the man's face, and tried to bolt for it. But she felt a heavy blow come to the back of her head, before she hit the ground, head swimming in pain.

"Now now my little doggy, don't think you can escape so easily." he said wiping the blood from his cheek with a smirk. "Now come on you little bitch." he said as she dragged her into the alley next to the mall. Throwing her against the wall, he grabbed her shirt and ripped it open, staring at her chest with lust filled eyes. "So beautiful...but soon it will be all defiled." he said witha smirk. "Your boyfriend will never want you then. He'll call you a slut, whore, and every other name possible." he said as he moved his hand lower to work on her shorts.

Kagome whimpered and punched him hard in the face, wishing she had her daggers or sword. She tried to run, but a thick hand grabbed her ankle causing her to fall. Turning to look at the man, she used a shod foot to kick him in the face multiple times to try and get loose, but the grip just tightened."Let go of me!" she yelled, her angry overriding her fear.

"I don't think so." he growled out as he grabbed her pants and pulled them off, leaving her only clad in a bra and panties."Now you lay there and shut up."

Kagome just struggled more, fear taking away her adrenaline and courage. She had never been this scared in her life.

Sango stood outside the mall, nose to the air trying to find Kagome's scent. Eyes closed, she caught the scent of fear, blood, and a male's arousal. Heading in the direction, she found that Kagome's scent was getting stronger and stronger.

Turning into the alley, she saw a crying Kagome and a man trying to pin her struggling body down. The man's clothes were in a pile, and Kagome's were strewn about, either ripped or still slightly in tact. "Kagome! Get off her you bastard!" she yelled using her own claws to slash his back and then she kicked him in the kidney.

The man rolled, face pale, as he held his side and groaned in pain. "W..who are you?"

"I'm her mate!" she yelled as she pulled Kagome close and kissed her tears away. "Don't worry babe, I'm here." Grabbing Kagome's pants, she pulled them back on Kagome's legs and settled her against the wall. Turning around, her dark eyes flaring, she looked at the man. "You...are going to pay for this." she growled.

"Bring it on." the man growled getting to his feet.

Sango rushed at him, and slashed at his chest before twisting and giving him a round house kick to his head. Standing back on two feet, she jumped and landed a jump kick to his chest right where the cuts were. "I suggest you leave while you are still a man."

The man pulled a knife from his pants that lay on the ground. "NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST!" he yelled before rushing at Sango.

Taking a slash on her arm, Sango grabbed the knife from his hand, before tackling him against the wall, and thrusting the knife between his legs, and then slamming his head into the wall knocking him unconscious. Blood was becoming a puddle and a shaft of flesh lay a few feet away.

Walking over to Kagome, Sango picked her up and cradled her like a baby. "Shh..Let's go home now." she whispered as she held her shaking mate close to her body. Heading back to the car, she laid Kagome in the front seat and kissed you. "I'll be right back." she whispered before starting the car, and locking it. "Don't unlock the door unless i tell you too ok?"

Kagome nodded and looked at Sango with frightened eyes before curling up in her seat and waited for her mate to get back.

Smiling lovingly, Sango headed back inside the mall and up to a security guard. "Um, Officer. Next to the mall there is a man bleeding badly and that would be my fault but, he has tried to rape my girlfriend. I didn't hurt him to badly, but...I castrated him all the same." she said eyes stony as she remembered the man. "Could you take him away while i get my girlfriend calmed down and back home? Here's my address if you need a full story." she said handing him a piece of paper with her address. "Thank you."

Walking back out of the mall, Sango headed to her car and tapped on the passenger window. "Kagome open the door." she said.

Opening her eyes, Kagome pushed a button on the door, and the window rolled down. Whimpering softly, she hit another button and a clicking noise went off.

Smiling, Sango opened the door and picked Kagome up. "Good girl." she whispered kissing her softly. "Did he hurt you at all?" she asked inspecting her body. Opening the back door, she laid her in the back saeat. "You sleep ok baby? I'll get us home safe."

Nodding, Kagome curled up on the seat, laying her head on a pile of sweatshirts Sango awlays kept back there just in case she needed one. Grabbing a blue one, she pulled it over her head and fell to sleep, Sango's scent all around her, comforting her.

Reaching into the glove compartment and grabbed some bandages she had there. She got into fights a lot so every one of her cars had bandages in it. Wrapping her arm snug so as to try and stop the bleeding, Sango made her way home, keeping the car to an easy pace so as not to joggle Kagome awake.

Reaching home, Sango parked her car before opening the back and gently picking Kagome up, smiling at her c alm cute face. Pulling the hood over her head so as to shade her eyes, she carried her outside and to the backyard. Slowly she entered a huge courtyard filled with flowers and a large pond in the middle. Laying down, she pulled Kagome on top of her and rubbed her back.

"Wakey wakey my sleeping beauty." she whispered.

"Hm..me no wanna wakey puppy." she whispered nuzzling her head into Sango's neck and curled closer to her, trying to go back to sleep. Her ears twitched under the hood of the jacket, and her tail flicked a bit as it wrapped around Sango's waist.

"But I was going to give you a treat love." she said with a smirk as she pulled the hood down and gently rubbed her ears.

"What kind treat." she muttered pushing her hand under Sango's shirt and up to her breasts. Her thumb slowly rubbed along the bottom of her breast, just loving the feel of her strong supple skin and the muscles shifting under it.

"A treat that my you like. But i guess you don't want it." she said nipping Kagome's bottom lip affectionately.

Whimpering a bit, kagome opened one eye and looked at Sango. There was still a slight fear resting behind her large soulful eyes. "No...no hurt..please. Me no wanna get hurt." she whispered.

"Baby I would never hurt you if I could help it. You're my sweet lover and mate." she said, the warm sun relaxing their bodies, and the cool plush grass making a soft bedding for the two. Looking at the forest just behind her house, Sango picked Kagome up and carried her over to it and kept walking until she came to a clearing. Slowly she pulled the sweatshirt away from Kagome's body and laid i down on the grass, before laying her mate on top of that.

"S..sango..me no wanna mate." she whispered begging with her eyes.

"We won't mate then. We'll just cuddle together like we did when you first slept with me." she said pulling the rest of Kaogme's clothing off and throwing it to the side. Undressing herself, Sango laid next to Kaogme and pulled her close, letting the sun warm their tanned naked bodies. "I almost lost you once, I'm not gonna push you afterin just getting you back." Leaning in she gently kissed Kagome on the lips, turning the light kiss into something passionate.

Kagome lsowly responded and kissed back, eyes closing to a half lidded state, making her look like she was in a daze. "Mate...warm." se whispered running gently fingers over her body. "I love you."

"I love you too Kagome. Now relax. I don't think I ever showed you this place before." The sound of birds filled the air, a soft warm summers breeze giving their bodies a bit of cooling from the warm sun. The sound of a wat erfall not very far away sounded in their ears. Occasional squirrels jumping overhead and a deer walking through the brush made the tranquility of the moment ever more precious.

Cuddling close to Sango, Kagome's hand slowly started to wander a bit as she fell into a peaceful rest. Her lips found a nipple in which she started to suck on it. Hand going between her legs, slowly rubbing the smooth skin there, feeling it give off a bit of heat. "Sango...my mate." she whispered.

"Kagome you said you didn't want this." she whispered, holding back a groan of pleasure as she grabbed Kagome's hand that was going to between her legs and held it tight, intertwining their fingers together. "Unless...you changed your mind.:

"Me don't know." she whispered. "But...I want you get this bad feeling off me's." Her eyes begged Sango to do as she pleaded, ears pushed back slightly, tail drooping in sorrow. "Please mate."

"Fine...but...You have to be sure that you want this. I don't want you to freak out after almost..." she whispered not able to finish the sentence, anger slowly fillingh er body until hse could calm it again.

"Me positive." Kagome whispered, rolling over so Sango was on top of her. "Take me my mate. Make me yours again and agains." Her yes closed waiting for the pleasure to come, trying to feel Sango's gentle hands on her body. When it came, she could only gasp in pelasure as her cries filled the air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Author's note xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hahahaha. I'll fill in the rest in the next chap as long as people review my story! Sheesh, I won't write if i don't have people readin them. Anyways, my gf asked that i write a chap for this story, so thank her please.


	13. Chapter 13

Chap 13

New plan and...Engagment?!

Gathering into the car that Friday, the two lovers couldn't believe they had lived through a whole week with no trouble at all. Arriving at the school, they saw a crowd gathering near a sakura blossom tree. Sango normally wouldn't care about a gathering, but this one was abnormally quiet.

"what going on over there Sango?" Kagome asked in a curious voice as she hung onto the other girl's hand. Her ears twitched as she twined her tail with Sango's.

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon enough." she said as she walked towards the gathering group. Standing on her tip toes she saw a two heads of white. "Come on.." she said as she pulled Kagome through the crowd. Standing in the front, she saw Inuyasha leaned over his girlfriend, holding her tight before going down onto one knee.

"Shiori, I've loved you since I first saw you. Each day you were with me, my life got brighter and brighter, and I've become so happy. My world was so dark without you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, or...it wouldn't be a life if you weren't there. I know I'm not good at these speeches, but this comes from my heart. Shiori...will you marry me?"

"Oh...Inu...yes...Yes I would love to marry you!" she said as she knelt down beside and gave him a deep kiss. Just as they kissed, the wind blew, scattering sakura petals all around the couple.

Taking out her camera, Sango snapped a quick picture before smiling. "Put the ring on her finger you moron!"

A light flush crossed Inuyasha's cheeks before he took the gold band with a diamond surrounded by dark red rubies onto her finger. "I love you.." he whispered, pulling her into his embrace.

She whispered the same into his ear, but the others didn't hear her, they were too busy cheering.

"There's going to be a party at my place tomorrow night and everyone is invited!" he said keeping his arms wrapped tightly around his new wife.

"Come on lover boy, it's time for class." Sango said as she and Kagome helped the newly engaged couple to their feet.

"You guys are coming tomorrow right?" Shiori asked the two girls.

"Yes yes, we're coming. We wouldn't miss it for the world." Gently she wrapped her arms around Kagome's waist and pulled her closer. "Right Kagome?"

"Yeah...wouldn't miss it!" she said with a bright smile on her face. Looking around she noticed that this was the only tree in blossom. "Pretty..." she whispered as she watched the tree.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the shadows of the school, a pair of golden eyes watched the scene and a low growl came out as they watched the couples. "I will get her. She will be mine even if I have to get rid of the other." Slowly and elegantly, the figure walked into the school, coming up with ways to get rid of the newly made half-demon girl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sango felt a shiver down her spine and turned around but didn't see anything. "Kagome did you feel anything weird just now?"

"Huh? No why?" she asked leaning into her mate's hold.

"Nothing...just...wondering." she said as she went back to concentrating on the other two.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Author's note xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

LoL sorry it took me so long to update! I know I know this chap sucks, but I needed a filler for my next two. I swear they will be longer and much much better!


	14. Chapter 14

Chap.

**The fight**

Sango fidgeted lightly as she watched Kagome sleeping in the shade of a tree. It was near the 90's in temperature, and everyone was tired and hot. Diving back under the water in their vast pool, the young girl had a feeling today wasn't going to turn out like it was supposed to. Feeling the rush of the cool water caressing her skin, took the bite off the heat. She could feel it trying to penetrate through the water's surface to get at her vulnerable skin.

"_Why do I have the feeling today isn't going to go as I had planned? That something is going to go horribly wrong?" _she thought her herself. Pushing off the bottom of the pool, she shot to the surface and gasped for air. Looking back at Kagome she saw that the young girl was still fast asleep.

Getting up and out of the pool, she slowly made her way to the girl and laid next to her. "Kagome…wake up my love." She whispered as she rubbed the girl's stomach with gentle fingertips. "We should go inside and eat now."

"Me no wanna." She muttered still half asleep. Curling into a tighter ball, she pressed back against Sango's cool body, her tongue coming out and gently lapping at the cool water.

"You're thirsty. Come on….please?" she asked sweetly, gently stroking her pup's ears. I'll make you some ice-cream, with strawberries, whip cream, and chocolate syrup on top. How does that sound?"

"Only if I get a kiss as well." She said with a smile as she turned around and kissed Sango gently on the lips, earning a smile in return. "But…do we have to go to that party tonight?"

"Yes mate, we have to go. You know Inu is going to be expecting us, and he's just celebrating his new engagement." She said with a smile.

"Fine…but only cause Inu is me good friend too…and you promised ice-cream!" she said happily as she got up. Stretching out her arms and legs she wrapped one arm around Sango's waist as they headed inside, basking in each other's presence, despite the heat. "Love you forever."

"Love you forever too Kagome." She whispered kissing the top of her silky head. Heading inside, they got ready for the party.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A…are you nervous?" she asked looking at Sango, eyes full of fear. She kept playing with the hem of her silk dress shirt, having refused to wear the dress Sango offered her.

Reaching over with a gentle hand, Sango stopped Kagome's fidgeting. "Calm down….you're the nervous one around here not me. You look beautiful, and you'll be just fine I promise you."

"Ok….but only cause you promised!" she said happily as she held onto Sango's hand tightly to keep from playing with her shirt.

Pulling up into Inu's driveway, Sango could see that the party had already started. The bass could be heard easily, and pounded deep within their chests. Lights of many different colors flashed in the glass panes of the house, lighting the outside easily.

"Wow…when Inu throws a party he goes all out." She muttered softly looking at the shaking Kagome. "Calm down will ya? Everything will be ok…just you watch." But even she didn't believe her words. Something kept bothering her about the whole thing.

Together, the couple walked up to the door and rang the doorbell, where they were greeted by Inuyasha and his new soon-to-be bride Shiori. Both of them had bright silver hair but their eyes shone with love. "Welcome you guys! Thanks for coming." Inuyasha said a smirk crossing his face.

Shiori just laughed softly and leaned against Inu's side. "Thank you so much. It means a lot to us." She said softly, but was loud enough to be heard over the music. "Come on in and enjoy the party."

"You went all out didn't you?"

"Actually it wasn't me this time! Shiori was the one that got me to throw something this big! Who knew she could throw something like this?!" he said causing his fiancé to blush dark red in embarrassment.

"Come on…let's go see what they got to eat." Sango said pulling Kagome close to her side and walking inside. "Hm…they look cute together huh?" she said with a smile.

"Yeah…" she whispered, eyes flickering everywhere, her senses a bit overwhelmed from everything. "Love…a…are…_they_ here?"

"Sesshoumaru might be, but…I truly hope that _Miroku_ isn't. If he dares shows his face around me again I'll take him out."

Shaking her head, Kagome nuzzled her mate's neck and whimpered. "NO be mad please…I Here." She said as she gently moved closer and gripped her hand tightly.

"I'm fine, don't' worry." Sango said, running a hand through her hair lightly. Taking a deep breath, she leaned down and kissed Kagome sweetly on the lips.

Glaring from the dark, golden eyes stood by the punch bowl. A smirk appeared on a perfect face before becoming one with the crowd.

"Sango me thirsty!" she said pulling Sango over to the punch bowl. Pointing at the bowl, Kagome gave a soft whimper and licked her lips.

"Ok Ok, I'll get us some punch." she said, as she picked up the ladel and poured two cups. Handing one to Kagome, she quickly downed hers before getting another. "Hey ths is pretty good." she said with a smile.

Nodding happily, Kagome sipped at hers, tail wagging slightly. "We go dance now?"

"Yes yes...but I wanna do a special dance with you." Sango said, a smirk coming to her lips.

Looking at Sango curiously, Kagome nodded a bit, putting her cup down. Grabbing Sango's free hand, she let the older girl lead her out onto the dance floor. Her ears were pinned down to her head as tight as they would go, to keep the pulsing music out as best as possible.

Sango chuckled lightly and held onto her punch that was still half-way full. Wrapping her free arm around Kagome's waist, she pulled the smaller girl closer and started to sway to the music, grinding against her lightly.

A light blush covered her cheeks, before Kagome slowly began to get the feel of this new dance, and pushed against her mate.

The same figure that had been watching them the entire time, walked by the couple who seemed to be in their own world. Silently and slyly, he slipped something into her drink.

Lifting her cup, Sango downed the rest and let the cup drop to the floor as she pulled Kagome closer and began to run her hands up and down her body. "I love you." she whispered into her ear.

Smiling softly, Kagome looked up, eyes filled with lust. 'I love you too Sango." she whispered. "Let's go home.."

"Hm...deal." she said, the same look within her own eyes. "But let's find Inu first and tell him goodnight." she said with a smile on her face.

It took them an hour to find that special head of white in the crowd before they could leave. Inuyasha was a bout to protest until he saw that look in their eye. Blushing lightly he quickly told them to go home and enjoy themselves. Shiori just giggled and pressed against Inu's side. "Night."

Getting into the car, Sango felt the world spin a little bit before it straighted right away. 'Ok..weird..' She thought to herself. Looking at kagome, she leaned over and kissed her deeply before running her hand along her leg. "Love you.." she whispered again as she started the car.

Driving to their house, Sango looked over at Kagome and saw her with her eyes closed, enjoying the wind playing with her hair. 'Beautiful..'

Arriving at the house, Sango picked Kagome up and carried her into their room. She felt something in her wanting to burst out, but ignored it. Grabbing Kagome she laid her on the bed and kissed her lightly.

When Sango's lips came in contact with hers, she knew something was wrong immediatly. She could taste some type of drug on her lips that didn't belong that. It tasted like the punch but wasn't part of it. She knew someoen put something into her drink. "Sango..stop.." she whispered.

Her eyes quickly flashed red as her anger took over. "Why should I bitch?" she growled pinning her mate down and tugging at her clothing. "Good...now shut up."

"Sango something wrong...please stop."

"Did I not just tell you to shut the hell up?!" Raising her hand, she slapped kagome across the cheek hard enough to leave a bruise.

Kagome looked up at Sango her eyes going dead. Soon they regained life, but this one was more mature looking and a bit more haunting. "Look to the right." she said, her voice lower and perfect with not mistakes in speech.

Raising her hand again, she looked over and saw herself in a mirror. She blinked a bit, her normal self wondering who that person was ready to strike her mate. Looking closer she saw it was herself. Immediately she rolled over to the side of the beda nd threw up everything that was in her stomach, not seeing the little white pill in there. "Kagome...I'm so sorry...I'm so...so sorry." she said as she backed away from the bed and bolted out of the door.

"Sango!" she yelled but stopped as she saw the white pill. Holding her breath, she grabbed it and ran into the bathroom and washed it off to see the indentation that would tell her what it was. "Oh hell...Someone is out to kill us." she muttered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sango jumped into the first car in the garage and bolted it out of there. Racing down the roads, she let tears stream from her face. "What have I done...she'll never forgive me." she whispered sadly.

Pulling off the road and onto a cliffhang where couples usually cuddled under the stars, she turned on the radio and closed her eyes.

_What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Was one of a kind,  
A precious pearl  
When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed  
_

Sango held her head in her hands and cried softly. "What have I done...She'll never forgive me even if we are mated together."

_  
Gomennasai for everything  
Gomennasai, I know I let you down  
Gomennasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now  
What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain  
_

"She loved me. She tried to stop me. Something...woke in her that was strong enough to put a stop to me. I...I have to go back and apologize and hope she forgives me for being such an ass."

_  
When I wanted to call you  
And ask you for help  
I stopped myself  
Gomennasai for everything  
Gomennasai, I know I let you down  
Gomennasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now  
_

"I should have just listened to her. But...but something made me just blow up. I just...I couldn't stop from hitting her. Like..my self conscious was fast asleep and this raging beast took control." she said as she looked up and saw a pair of headlights swerving all over the road.

_  
What I thought was a dream  
A mirage  
Was as real as it seemed  
A privilege  
When I wanted to tell you  
I made a mistake  
I walked away  
Gomennasai, for everything  
Gomennasai, Gomennasai,  
I never needed a friend,  
Like I do now  
Gomennasai, I let you down  
Gomennasai, Gomennasai, Gomennasai,  
Gomennasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now_

She tried to move out of the their direction but all she heard was the crunching of metal, and felt pain shooting through her body as she was thrown from the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome sat on the bed crying when she heard a knock on the door. "W..what do you want?" she asked between sobs. She had been waiting for an hour for her mate to come back to her.

"Kagome...I have some terrible news. Sango...was just in a car accident...and she's in the hospital right now. They say...she might not survive."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx authors note xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Do not be mad! I shall write again! See! Done! Jk. Anyways it's my puppy that convinced me to update this. I was goign to keep putting it off for a while. Gomenasai by Tatu


	15. Chapter 15

Street to school.

Chap. 15

**Death**

Kagome bent over Sango's hospital bed, crying softly to the immobile girl. She could hear the heart monitor's steady beeping in rhythm with her own heart. "Sango…me so sorry. I didn't meant it. Please come back." She whispered against the stark white bed sheets covering her lovers battered body. Raising her head, glittering tears running down her face, she could only stare at the peaceful face that was slightly paler than the normal tan one she loved. Leaning forward, not hearing the monitor slow, she kissed Sango's sweet lips. "I love you."

Just as those words left her lips, the heart monitor flat lined. Eyes widening in shock, she felt a piece of her die. Kagome let out a deep howl of pain and sorrow as she clutched Sango's broken and dead body to her own.

"Why do you cry young one?"

Startled, Kagome looked up and noticed that the hospital room was gone, but was replaced by a pure white light. A glowing figure stood before her long black hair flowing behind her, and piercing silver eyes burrowing deep within her soul. "Wh...who are you?"

"That does not matter. Why do you cry for this mortal girl?"

"She's...Shes my mate. I need her . She's my life." she said tears cascading down her cheeks in a new flow. The crystal clear droplets dripped from her cheeks and landed on Sango's serene face. She felt warm hands on each of her shoulders. Looking up she saw her human side to her left and her demon to her right.

"What makes this girl so special that you hold onto her soul and body even in death?"

Tightening her grip on the kneeling girl's shoulder, her demon side gave a soft growl. "She gives me the strength and will to keep on fighting even when all is lost, by giving me someone to love and protect."

Her human side glared defiantly. "She protects me and keeps me stable when no other can."

A soft smile came to the Goddesses lips as she moved forward and silently kneeled on the other side of Sango's body in front of kagome. Kind eyes looked upon the girl, whose head was lowered against the dead girl's chest, body shaking with heartbroken sobs. Looking up, she saw the questioning look in the other being's eeys. With a small nod of her head at their silent question, and had the pleasure of seeing their shocked faces as they glanced at the girl and this goddess.

"I could give her back the life she lost if you wish it. I only need you to answer one quiestion of mine and follow through with it. But, you must answer truthfully. Each of you."

"Anything...Anything so long as she lives." Kagome begged as she gripped the dead girl's cold body clos, trying to get warmth back into it.

'My question is...What are each of you willing to give up for her life/ It must be what is most precious to you."

"I will give her my body and blood that holds great strength and abilities." her demon side with great pride.

A ghostly figure appeared behind Kagome as an exact replica of her, but with more maturity in her eyes. "I shall give my unlimited wisdom which I have hidden away." the figure said with the ghostly voice that the other two were startled to hear earlier that night.

"I will give her my heart and soul in which keeps my other selves sane and just." her human side said.

Raising her head Kagome looked at the other woman as her hand unconsciously stroked Sango's cheek. " I give her my entire being in place of hers."

All four of the others looked startled at her answer. After a short shock, the woman spoke. "My dear, why give up everything? Why not choose one of the your other sides?"

"Because I wouldn't be me if I only gave up part of myself as a sacrifice. She deserves so much more. I am a nobody that was graced with the presence of an angel. I am willing to give her all I have. No. I have already given it to her." shes aid looking down at Sango's body. "My body, heart, mind, and soul are already hers as is my life." she said fresh tears sparkling down her reddened cheeks.

"Young one, you are very brave and pure. I shall be feeling so very guilty of doing this to you." Leaning forward, she gave a soft motherly kiss on Kagome's forehead. "I'm truly sorry."

"NO you can't!" her other selves cried out, but couldn't move to protect her.

"I'm sorry." Kaogme whispered in apology to everyone before all of their eyes closed and everything slowly went dark.

"NO!" A new voice yelled which was followed by a familiar battle cry.

Opening her eyes, Kagome watched as the woman flew a few feet away, a red mark appearing on her cheek. "Wh...what happened." she whispered eyes wide in surprise.

"Love...Kagome...you...you can't give up your life for me. I won't let you." A glowing figure kneeled in front of the young girl. Lifting her chin with warm glowing fingers, a kind smile was offered to her. "Hey...don't cry."

"S...Sango...I'm so sorry!" she cried out before kissing the celestial being on the lips deeply. "I...just can't let you die. You have a future where i don't."

"What kind of future can I look forward to if you aren't there beside me the entire time? Now listen here. I want you to live and tell my mother taht I'm sorry." Gently she pulled the girl into her loving embrace. Leaning her head on top of Kagome's, she smiled before quietly singing into her ear.

My love,  
There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's right

My first love,  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make

And I  
(I-I-I-I-I)  
I want to share  
All my love with you  
No one else will do...

And your eyes  
Your eyes, your eyes  
They tell me how much you care  
Ooh yes, you will always be  
My endless love

Two hearts,  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives have just begun

Forever  
(Ohhhhhh)  
I'll hold you close in my arms  
I can't resist your charms

And love  
and, love  
I'll be a fool  
For you,  
I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
Oh, you know I don't mind

'Cause baby you,  
(baby baby baby)  
You mean the world to me  
Oh  
I know  
I know  
I've found in you  
My endless love

Oooh-woow  
Boom, boom  
Boom, boom, boom, boom, booom  
Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom

Oooh, and love  
Oh, love  
I'll be that fool  
For you,  
I'm sure  
That You know I don't mind  
Oh you know-  
I don't mind

And, YES  
You'll be the only one  
'Cause no one no one can deny  
This love I have inside  
And I'll give it all to you  
My love  
My love, my love  
My endless love

"Beautiful...so...beautiful." A soft voice said behind them. "Kami, hear my prayer, please give these innocent and pure souls the chance they rightfully have to express their trust love for one another."

" I was planning on it." Another woman said with a hint of laughter in her voice. "Nice show by the way." Walking forward, golden silk falling around her like waves of water, the woman was the most beautiful being that ever lived. "Now then. Y oung ones, you have so much spirit and love in you, I will not let that go to waste I promise you." Bending down, the lady touched Sango's dead body and her spirt, surrounding them in a ethreal glow. Wounds slowly disappeared on Sango's body, and was replaced by flawless skin. Looking at Kagome, she smiled. "Give her a kiss little one. Spark her heart to life with your love."

Leaning down, Kagome kissed Sango on the lips in a passionately. Lightly she rested her hand on the other girl's cheek. She could feel the warmth start to return to her lover's face. "Sango...come back."

"Dont'...don't worry. I ain't going anywhere." said a slightly gruff voice before those beautiful eyes that Kagome loved, opened and looked upon her. "I love you. Now and forver."

"Oh..sango!" she cried out and cried into the other girl's shoulders. "I...I couldn't...just...jsut...' she couldn't even finish her sentences as she let her happiness flow out of her.

Holding her crying mate, Sango looked up at the two women. "Thank you so much. I don't know how to repay you."

"Don't worry. You will know soon enough. A battle will be coming for you in due time, and her past will be remembered. You two will soon take your rightful places like it has for many years."

Looking at Kagome, Sango gave a small nod and held her closer. "Anything to repay you."

"Don't look so glum! I have given you a gift that will help you out when the time comes, but for now enjoy yourselves and your life." she said kissing Kagome and Sango on the foreheads, causing them to fall to sleep.

"This sin't going to be easy for them and you know it Kami." the dark haired woman said as she stood by the true Goddess.

"I know...but your daughter is strong, and is only becoming stronger with her new mate." Kami said with a smile. "Let's go home my love." she said, letting her Goddess looking persona drop and letting black tail come out from behind as well as a pair of silver stipes.

"Goodnight...and sweet loving dreams."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The doctors rushed into the room where the monitor was going off, but couldn't see anyone. "Wha..."

"Doctor over here!" one of the nurses yelled from a corner.

Turning around, the doctor only smiled as he saw the two lovers curled around one another, sleeping soundly. The only thing that puzzled him was how Sango's wounds were gone...and why they were faintly glowing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Authors note xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tee hee..did you all like this chap?! Made one of my friends cry when I asked her to proof read it for me. Song was Endless love: by Mariah Carey


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Home again.

"talking"

"_thinking_

"_**demon thinking"**_

"**demon talking"**

"**random gods thoughts"**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The doctors all stared at the two lovers on the ground, before smiling. One of the nurses moved over to the bed and grabbed the blanket, before gently draping it over the top of them. "Do you think we should ask them what happened?"

"I don't think so. This seems more like a gift from the gods."

"**You have no idea"**

"Let them rest. We'll run tests when they wake, and release the patient tomorrow." The head doctor said before ushering everyone out of the room. Smiling at the sleeping couple, he shut the door and went to call the parents to tell them of the recovery.

Xxxxxxxxx next day xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sango woke to the soft breathing of her girlfriend and mate, right next to her. "Huh? Where am I?" she whispered in a croaked voice that was dry from lack of water.

"Sango….Sango…don't go." Kagome whimpered in her sleep as she curled closer to the warm body next to her.

Gently she started to stroke her ears, getting Kagome to settle down. "I'm here…I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

Opening her eyes, Kagome looked up at her now awakened and alive mate. "You….You really ain't dead," she whispered, "but I saw you die! Then..it no dream." She said and smiled. "YOUR BACK! YOU BACK YOU BACK YOU BACK!" she yelled, before just breaking down, sobbing into Sango's scantily clad chest. She still had the hospital gown on. "You back…..miss you. Love you. Need you."

"I'm back and I'm never leaving you again." She whispered, before smiling and giving her a soft kiss. "Now lets' go find some food ok?" Slowly getting up, she felt her hospital gown fall off of her body.

"Oh dear…I'm sorry! I'll come back another time." A small voice said behind them before the door slammed shut.

Sango's face turned bright red as she looked at the now closed door. "Um..what just happened?"

Kagome just growled. "My mate." She muttered under her breath as she stood up and wrapped the blanket around Sango's body. Stalking to the door, she could hear someone breathing softly on the other side as well as faint whispers.

"Oh gods…I can't believe I walked in on that. I hope they aren't mad. Though she had a very nice..no! Can't think of the patients that way."

"I hear you." Kagome said with a smirk as she opened the door and looked at the frightened nurse. Big brown and kind eyes looked at her with fright.

"Please don't hurt me. I swear I didn't mean to look. Don't report me!"

"Calm down. She won't report you, will you Kagome?" Wrapping her arms around Kagome's waist gently.

"No, me good." She said with a smile as she leaned back into Sango's hold.

"Thank you thank you thank you! My name is Rin by the way. Sumihara Rin."

"Sango, and this is Kagome. Nice to meet you Rin." That's when her stomach let out a very soft roar. "Um, do you know where we can eat?"

"Yeah, just follow me….um…" she said stopping as she looked Sango over. "You need clothes don't you?"

"I would be very grateful for that thank you." Sango said with a smile as she hid behind Kagome, using her trail to cover her body a bit.

Kagome wrapped her arms around the girl as her ears twitched. The back of her head itched as she felt someone staring at her. She had a very creepy feeling that someone was laughing at her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx In the Heavens xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rolling on the ground laughing, the two goddesses couldn't help but laugh. "Oh my god..did you see that?! Sh….she just walked on in!"**

"**I can't belive you made her do that! You are evil."**

"**Awww don't say that love. Those girl's need a little laughter in their lives."**

"**They need laughter or you wanted a long laugh?"**

"**Both!"**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Back on Earth XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango smiled as she finally pulled the pair of blue jeans on. Her torso was already covered with a soft white shirt that had red sleeves. "Now….to food." She said with a smile on her face. "I want to get out of this hospital as soon as I can. How much school work did I miss Kagome?"

"I ono." She said shrugging. "I no go school without mate."

"That is true. We let her sleep in here with you at night, and she only left to get food for herself, and that was rare."

"You didn't starve yourself did you?"

"No?" she said trying to act innocent.

"Kagome you better not be lying to me."

"I's not!...Ok…I eat only every other day."

"Kagome…"

"Every 2 days…"

"Kagooommeeeee.."

"She ate ever 4 days…" Rin said to help Kagome from getting into too much trouble. \

"Oh baby..you didn't have to do that." She said wrapping her arm around Kagome's waist softly and pulling her close.

"I no wanna lose you. Didn't dare leave…" she whispered tucking her head into Sango's arm to hide her sadness and fear.

"Shhhh it's ok now. We'll go home later today. For now…let's find our way around here and speak to a doctor." Turning the corner, they quickly bumped into someone….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Author's note xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes Yes I know it' has been forever since I have updated..but school started, I need to keep up, it's homecoming, and I am doing horrible in my math class…yay for me. Anyways, I'll try to write more, promise. Hey..If any of you like sailor moon, I am going to try to write a story for a haruka/michiru mix as well. Love you, and I really love my girlfriend


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Problems on the streets.

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**Demon talking**

_**Demon thinking**_

"**Gods speaking or thinking"**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note

Sorry it took me so long to write again. Just quit my job so I have a bit more time on my hands now. I'm looking for a new one, but I'm gonna be done with my hard classes soon so I'll have a lot more time to write. Senior in High school, last year to make an impression before college you know? Do you all think I should go for an English Major or do something else? Anyways. Hope you all love my stories. I'll keep writing as long as you all keep reading. Thanks everybody and my fans....if I still have any left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx On with the story xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Last time....**

"I no wanna lose you. Didn't dare leave…" she whispered tucking her head into Sango's arm to hide her sadness and fear.

"Shhhh it's ok now. We'll go home later today. For now…let's find our way around here and speak to a doctor." Turning the corner, they quickly bumped into someone….

**Now....**

"Well....surprise bumping into you here now isn't it?" Inuyasha said as he held up a couple of flowers. Tucked under his arm was Shiori, a relieved smile on her face. "So..how you feeling Sango?"

"Could have done better, but ya know, dying can do that to you." she said as she smiled at the two lovely couple.

"Kagome why didn't you call me and tell me she was in here earlier?" he asked not catching the her dying part.

"Busy looking out for mate." she said as she curled up against Sango's side. "Foooddddd."

"Yes yes, we'll get you food. You two want to join us?" Sango asked as she kissed Kagome's cute puppy ears.

"Of course. You guys feel up to a movie tonight? Oh, and did anything happen other than you being stuck in this very disturbing place?" Inu asked with curiousity.

"Yeah sure. Yeah..I died last night..but...Kagome brought me back."

"You...You DIED LAST NIGHT?!" Inuyasha yelled. "How the hell did you come back?"

"Inu calm down." Shiori said as she gently leaned her head on his shoulder. "You're in a hospital."

"Yeah...right.." he said as he calmed. "So..if you died last night how are you up now?"

"Kami is watching over me and Kagome now." Sango said with a smile. _Though I have a suspicion that she's up to something._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kami chuckled nervously as she whistled and looked around. Her eyes fell on the dog demon next to her.**

"**What are you up to my love?"**

"**Nothing...nothing at all...."**

"**Don't make me hurt you."**

"**But I swear I didn't do anything...yet."**

"**Yet? What scheme are you planning?"**

"**Um..you'll find out?" she asked with a smile hoping she'll be forgiven.**

"**You hurt our daughter and her mate and we'll see how much pain the Almighty Kami can feel."**

**Fake tears streamed down her face as she imagined all that her mate would do to her.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome let out a loud whimper as she looked at Sango. "Food now!" her stomach let out a loud roar as if to agree with her.

"Yes yes, food. But you should've eaten before hand now huh?" she asked poking her adorable mate on the nose, just laughing as she pouted. Sango's own ears twitched as she wrapped her tail around Kagome's waist and pulled her nice and close. "I'm sorry about what happened before. I don't know what came over me."

"Someone slip you pill. You no born with demon side like me, so you be really scary." Kagome said as she cuddled up close to her. "When you throw up, I saw it and recognized it."

"So do you forgive me? I don't know how..or why you would want to."

"Of course I do! You my mate." she said as she curled up close to Sango and kissed her neck as they walked.

"PDA!" Inuyasha called out jokingly as he pretended to cover his eyes.

6

"Hey don't think I have seen those porn vidoes on your laptop my love." Shiori reprimanded him by slapping him on his arm. "What have I told you about that?"

Inuyasha sighed, letting his ears droop slightly. "If it's dirty and hot I should share. If it's illegal I should I hide it better or confess and share."

"Good boy." Turning she saw that the three other girls where on the ground laughing as hard as they could. "What's wrong with you three?"

"You..him...tamed...ahahahaha." Sango tried to state. Kagome couldn't even breathe as she fell to the ground laughing with her mate.

Inuyasha felt his face go red before he started forward to attack. "It ain't that funny!" he yelled, Shiori holding his arm so he didn't do anything stupid.

"Yes..it is!" Sango said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Looking at her mate, she smiled before catching her breath. "Let's eat and get food in Inu's mouth before something funny comes out again."

Grumbling under his breath, he crossed his arms over his chest and looked around. "Hey..are they letting you out today?"

"Yeah. They're gonna give me a checkup and then I'm free to go. Why?"

"Wanted to know if you wanted to see a movie. They have some pretty good ones coming out."

"Ok...We'll go and we'll each pick one."

"I don't wanna pick!" Kagome said as she kissed Sango's cheek. "I go where you go."

"Ok then..us three will pick and we'll go them no matter how lame." she said as she looked at them. "Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Now...on to the food and then to the movie!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx author's note xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey! Hope you all still like my stories. Anyways, want to know. Should I have them make out in the movie and

a. get kicked out

b. have sex

c. make out, and leave before the movie's end to head to their houses.  
d. san/kag or inu/shi are making out and the other gets made cause they are kicked out.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Movie time!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note::

Sorry it took me so long to write. It's been insane. I am putting together a new story, but now I'm figuring out a system to actually do this in. I'm gonna write chapters one right after the other, and then post them one at a time, so it give me time to write them in case I have writers block. The new story I'm writing is a Sailor moon, Haru/Michi fanfic. I hope all my fans will read that one as well. I'm also redoing Lovers Chance, so please give me time. I swear I'll post within two weeks. I graduate from high school in a month's time so, I will have chapters then. Thank you all my still hopefully loyal fans.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**gods/ inner demon"**

"**gods thinking"**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking into the cafeteria, Kagome let out a soft whimper as she saw all the food. She wanted to rush over and immediately begin to dig in, but refused to leave Sango's side. Her stomach gave a massive rumble as she looked up at her mate. "Sango..." she whispered and gave her neck a small kiss.

"Yes I know." she replied as she moved with her up to the line for food. Looking at it, she got two of whatever they had, and four bottles of water. "Kagome did you at least drink anything while I was asleep?"

"Um..maybe?"

"She only drank when I forced her to." Rin said as she grabbed some more bottles and put them on their tray. She could see Kagome licking her lips already, wanting the food and water. "Here...I'll pay if you guys pay for my ticket for the movie and my boyfriends." she said with a smile on her face.

"Um..sure. Who's your boyfriend?" Sango asked getting curious as she saw Shiori and Inuyasha arguing over what movie they were going to go see.

"His name is Shippo. He's a fox demon, but he's so sweet and kind. He has this really bright orange hair and these adorable green eyes. They make you think you are looking into a forest."

"Sounds like you really love this guy." Sango said as she sat down with Kagome right next to her, their legs touching. Grabbing some of the food off the tray she placed it front of Kagome but wouldn't allow her it yet. "I want you to drink a bottle of water first before you even touch the food." she instructed getting a whimper out of the girl.

"But Sango....I'm hungry!" she whined out.

"Then you should've eaten earlier now shouldn't you?" she said as she looked at the younger girl and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. "Please? For me?"

"Fine..." she pouted and drank the entire bottle in just a few swallows and then dug into her food. She was easily done with her entire meal in just a few minutes and was staring at Sango's with still hungered eyes.

"Kagome...love." Sango whispered as she just saw her mate down pizza, hamburgers, hotdogs, chips, cookies, cake, an apple, an orange, and a banana in minutes. "Never do this to yourself again do you understand me?" she said handing the girl some of her own food.

Kagome's ears fell back against her head sadly as she looked down. "Yes Mate." she whispered and at the food slowly, feeling very dumb.

"Hun, don't be upset it'll be ok. I'm sorry. You just had me upset." she whispered and pulled Kagome close to her side. Reaching up she gently began to stroke her ears. "I'm sorry Kagome. Just eat and we'll go home tonight after the movie and have a night all to ourselves. Deal?"

"Um...deal." Kagome said as she leaned her head on Sango's shoulder and closed her eyes tiredly. "Me nap, you eat." Her body seemed to go completely lax as she drifted off from the real world.

Rin giggled as she watched the two of them, and Kagome finally sleep. "She must've been really tired."

"If I don't make her sleep every night, I swear she would stay up and keep guard so no one would get by her, even if it was just a maid dropping off the wash. She's much too overprotective." she said as she gently pet Kagome's ears. A loving look crossed her face. "I'm sorry my love. For how I acted the night before."

"Ok San, you gotta tell us the whole story about what happened at our party." Inu said as he sat down on the other side of Sango.

"Well when we got there, we were both fine. We began to slow dance..." (If you don't remember go back and read the chapter.) With that she trailed off into the story.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx A few min later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shiori, Inu, and Rin all looked at Sango with surprise and sympathy. Then their gaze turned to the sleeping Kagome. "Did she really..do that for you?'

"Yeah...she's my special mate. She would die for me if I asked her to, just as I would die for her. I love her with all my being." Sango said as she stroked the girls ears. "Ok..now what movie are we going to see?" she asked.

"I think we should see an action movie." Inu said with a big smile.

"No I say a romance."

"Ew not romance. How about a horror one?" Inu said again.

Rin glared at him. "How about we let Kagome decide? Wouldn't this be her first time in a theater?" Rin asked.

Sango laughed. "Yeah! I never thought about it like that." It sounds like a great idea."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Authors note. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok...Sorry it ended badly, but i'm gonna need more feedback.

A: Make out in theater

B: Have sex and get kicked out

C: Leave half way through and have sex at individual houses.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**gods/ inner demon"**

"**gods thinking"**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note: Please read..

**Once again I'm sorry for not updating. I'm actually writing a new story and it's bugging me, because I can't get past certain points. This story will be ending after this chapter, but the series will continue so do not worry loyal fans! Now then...on with the story~!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Very gently, Sango leaned her head on top of Kagome's and smiled. The others left, seeing as how they would see each other tonight, let the two of them spend some time alone.

"Hun, it's time to wake up. Come on my sleeping mate, it is time to return home." Sango whispered into the cute little puppy ears that lay atop Kagome's head. She giggled when they twitched when Sango's breathe tickled them.

"Five more minutes." she whispered and tried to cuddle closer.

"No. You need to get up now, mom will be here soon. You can sleep when we get home. We'll cuddle while you sleep."

"No clothes?" Kagome asked, waking up slightly, looking at her mate with bleary eyes, before rubbing them to get them to focus.

"No clothes. Just you and me, the bed, and resting. We'll do more fun activities later tonight I promise." Very gently, she kissed her forehead and smiled, looking into Kagome's silver-blue eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too Sango. We go home now?" she asked as she gave the older girl a sweet kiss. Her hands never once let go of Sango's shirt, always keeping her as close as possible.

"Yeah. Let's go home now." Holding Kagome's hand gently, she lead her towards the front desk of the hospital. "I'm checking out." she told the lady sitting behind the desk.

"Name?"

"Sango."

"Room 234?"

"That's the one."

"The doctors have checked you clear, so you are free to go. Do you wish for us to call you a cab or..." A loud honk interrupted her.

"Nope. I believe that is my mother. Inu must have called her." Pulling Kagome out the doors, she smiled before greeting her mother with a hug.

"Oh my poor baby! I'm so glad that you are ok."

"Thanks to Kagome mom." she said to indicate to her mate, only to find her gone and already sleeping in the back seat of the car. "She's very tired. I'm going to lay with her ok? Can you wake us when we get home?'

"Of course dear. Inu said you guys were going to the movies tonight?"

"Yeah around nine or ten." she said as she kissed her mother's cheek and got into the car. Gently she lifted Kagome up, and laid down, before laying her mate on top of her. Her eyes slowly began to droop as she laid there, feeling warmer now and a lot more comfortable. "Hm."

"Sweet dreams dear." Shya said as she looked through the rear view mirror at them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Opening her eyes, she looked over at her still driving mother. "How much further?" she asked quietly so as not to disturb her still sleeping mate.

"We are actually pulling into the garage as we speak. Wake Kagome and carry her up to bed will you? I'll wake you at six for dinner ok?"

"Ok. What time is it now?"

"Around one." she said as she got out of the car and smiled. "I'll be in the library if you need me." With that Shya walked off.

Gently shaking Kagome's shoulder, she smiled and gave her a kiss. "Wake up my love, it's time we went inside."

"Hm...oks." Sleepily getting up, she bashed her head into the door. Yelping and holding her head, Kagome opened the door and tumbled out. Muttering to herself as she stood back up, she looked around until she found the door.

Sango could only watch, holding back laughter, as her still half-asleep mate stumbled to the door and into the house. "Oh, my poor mate. I can't believe she is that tired." Getting up, she followed after her, and caught up to her fast enough to catch her before she fell down the stairs to the basement. Picking the younger girl up, she carried her up the stairs with a smile. "This seems familiar." she whispered as she watched Kagome snuggle close to her and fall asleep in her arms, nose nuzzled in the hollow of her neck.

Carrying her into the bedroom, she gently laid the girl down, and began to undress her. She smiled softly and traced the blue and silver markings on her body very lightly, watching her mate shiver in slight pleasure. Pulling off her own clothes, she crawled into the bed, and laid down before pulling Kagome on top of her and stroking her back very lightly. "Sweet dreams my beautiful mate." Closing her own eyes, she felt Kagome shift on top of her, before settling down once again, body completely lax.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"..ngo....ango...sango dear...it's time to get up." came a muddled voice beyond her dreams.

Opening her eyes, she saw her mother at the edge of her bed, and shaking her arm lightly. "Hm..what was that?"

"It's time to get up. Dinner is ready, and Inuyasha called asking where you guys were meeting. He said to call him back." she said as she smiled. "I'll be downstairs waiting for you two." With that said she left the room with a chuckle.

"Hm..dear wake up." she whispered and kissed the sleeping girl gently on the nose. She giggled softly when she saw Kagome scrunch up her nose and try to hide under the blankets. "No no my love. Wake up. We gotta eat and then head over to the theater remember? Plus..." leaning down she whispered hotly into her ear, "You have to wake up for our busy night tonight."

Kagome immediately sat up as she looked around sleepily and fell off the bed. "Ow..." she whimpered. "What goings on?" she asked as she blinked at the laughing Sango.

"I said that we need to get ready to for our busy night tonight." she said as she got off the bed. She could feel Kagome's eyes roam her body, and it made her body heat up at the notion. It felt amazing that Kagome only stared at her.

"Hm..oks. What I wear?" she asked as she came up behind Sango and wrapped her arms around her waist lightly. Gently she played with tail. "I wants you dressed like this."

A dark blush covered Sango's cheeks as she felt her mate press against her and hear her words. "Hm..maybe later tonight my love." she whispered and leaned back into her slightly. Very gently she tilted her head back and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Hm...I love you Kagome."

"Hm..me love you too Sango. You picks out clothes for us, and I fix bed." she said happily before she turned around and began to pull the blankets straight, but didn't tuck them in. She wanted the bed ready to just jump into tonight without fussing with anything other than pulling the blankets back.

"Here, put those on." she said as she threw Kagome a pair of black capris and a red cut off shirt with silver sleeves and collar. She also tossed a pair of black and red skate shoes. She herself put on a denim skirt with a white and blue blouse that hugged her figure.

Pulling the clothing on, she smiled at Sango before putting the shoes on, happy that the laces were tied and she only had to slip them on. "Food?" she asked as she stood up and bounced around slightly.

"Yes yes, food. Come on. I swear all you think about sometimes is food, me, sex and food."

Kagome looked at Sango with a fake look of hurt. "Not uh! I thinks about other stuffs to!" she said as she wrapped her arms around her mate's waist. "Those are just the top of list." Kissing her jaw, she smiled as the sweet scent of dinner wafted up the stairs to meet their noses. Stomachs roared quietly with the need to be filled, reminding that lunch was a very long time ago.

"Come on you little monster, lets go eat before we head to the movies.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Author's note. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, Sorry I know I wanted to put the movie scene in this one, but I figured you would want a chapter out first huh? The movie scene will be the last chapter for this story. But no worries there will be another after this. I just have to think of it first. Any ideas that come my way will be gladly had. But still the poll is up.

A: Make out in theater

B: Have sex and get kicked out

C: Leave half way through and have sex at individual houses.

So far C is in the lead but B and A are tied. C is ahead by 1 vote


End file.
